


The bachelor's party: The sequel

by SceneOfTheCrime



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Cute Nasir, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Nagron, Straight Agron
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneOfTheCrime/pseuds/SceneOfTheCrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nella mia mente i volti di due persone si sovrappongono quando penso al futuro e il mio pensiero vaga tra le labbra piene di Nasir e le curve sinuose di Saxa, il desiderio per quel ragazzo dai capelli corvini e l’amore che provo per la mia fidanzata. Sentimenti contrastanti si susseguono e non mi fanno chiudere occhio la notte, so di non essere omosessuale, quando osservo la figura vicino a me la notte provo ancora attrazione per lei, ma qualcosa è cambiato. Forse non sono gli uomini, è solo lui.</p>
<p>Non credo nei sequel..ma questo penso ci volesse! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Il fatto è che il plot era fantastico, e mi ha preso la mano...non so bene come, ma so dove vorrei arrivassero i nostri Agron & Nasir, i primi capitoli sono più tranquilli...ma poi insomma ci sarà da divertirsi! Grazie ancora per i kudos di The bachelor's party!!! Davvero grazie!!!

Monday

Mi osservo attentamente allo specchio mentre sistemo la cravatta scura, sfioro il delicato broccato con la punta delle dita fino al bottone di madreperla. L’abito su misura mi sta una meraviglia, cade a pennello risaltando la poca eleganza che la genetica mi ha donato, poi osservo i gemelli di mio padre ai polsi e mi perdo nei ricordi di quando da piccolo sfogliando l’album delle nozze dei miei genitori lui raccontava di come fosse emozionato prima di sposarsi.

Prendo un respiro profondo, poi un altro ancora e…

Dovrei essere emozionato, pietrificato forse ma osservando quelle piccole sfere di metallo, sfiorandole sento solo una morsa allo stomaco. Mi sento asfissiare, eppure fino a qualche giorno fa non era così, ero felice di poter passare il resto della mia vita con una fantastica donna, di poter creare una famiglia con lei, ora tutto mi sembra così lontano. Mi sembra un foto dai colori ormai sbiaditi, spenti, come se i sentimenti che mi portava immaginare quella vita fossero di un altro uomo, un uomo che non aveva dubbi o ripensamenti. Un uomo che non aveva incontrato ancora Nasir, dopo quella notte tutto sembra cambiato e solo per un bacio. Per un bacio dato ad un uomo.

Avevo sempre giudicato male quegli uomini che avevano ripensamenti poco prima del matrimonio, che scappavano con la damigella di turno o che erano pietrificati al pensare che accanto a loro per il resto della vita ci sarebbe stata solo quella donna, lo stesso volto tutte le mattine, le stesse dita ad accarezzarti e le stesse labbra a baciarti.

Nella mia mente i volti di due persone si sovrappongono quando penso al futuro e il mio pensiero vaga tra le labbra piene di Nasir e le curve sinuose di Saxa, il desiderio per quel ragazzo dai capelli corvini e l’amore che provo per la mia fidanzata. Sentimenti contrastanti si susseguono e non mi fanno chiudere occhio la notte, so di non essere omosessuale, quando osservo la figura vicino a me la notte provo ancora attrazione per lei, ma qualcosa è cambiato. Forse non sono gli uomini, è solo lui.

“E’ tutto di suo gradimento Sig. Krüger? Se posso permettermi il vestito cade perfettamente”

“Cosa? Mh, si è perfetto. Grazie”

Mi volto di lato, osservandomi appena, ancora perso nei mie pensieri. Poi mi tolgo la giacca e la porgo al sarto. “Possono consegnarla giovedì sera al mio indirizzo, ora mi scusi ma devo tornare a lavoro.” Vado in camerino e finisco di spogliarmi, appendendo con cura gli abiti e cambiandomi per tornare in ufficio.

In realtà ho un’altra mezz’ora buona, e mentre esco dal negozio mi rendo conto che potrei passare il tempo in modo migliore che vagare per Londra. Mentre cammino per le strade, osservo gente correre da una parte all’altra, decisa, occupata dalla vita e mi sento così fuori posto nel mio completo blu scuro, con la cravatta allentata e i capelli spettinati. Non era questo quello che desideravo nella vita, almeno finché non sono stato assunto nella compagnia del padre della mia fidanzata. Volevo solo lavorare, mettere da parte i soldi, e tornarmene a Berlino e… Invece sono bloccato in un lavoro che non mi soddisfa, ma che soddisfa i bisogni del mio fratellino che voleva studiare medicina, della mia famiglia che non deve più pensare al mutuo e di tutti quelli attorno a me, tranne me.

E Nasir che senza far nulla mi ha risvegliato dal coma psicologico in cui ero caduto, dissipando la nebbia e risvegliando qualcosa in me. Dannato lui, le sue labbra e me stesso.

Passeggiando dei bambini mi urlano per spostarmi mentre corrono per il parco. E non so come ci sono finito, ma mentre giro lo sguardo per rendermi conto dove sono, noto che sono finito nel parco non molto lontano da casa sua. Consciamente o inconsciamente il mio corpo mi ha portato dove voleva lui. Beh ormai sono qui, tanto vale non sprecare l’occasione.

Mi reco davanti al portone del palazzo che fortunatamente ha pochi campanelli, tra cui uno solo che potrebbe appartenere a lui, spingo il bottone vicino al nome Attar* e aspetto. Dopo poco il portone viene aperto e siccome non so il piano, faccio le scale e leggo tutti i nomi vicino alle porte finché non trovo il suo appartamento.   
La porta è ancora chiusa, sto per bussare ma mi blocco, magari lui non vuole vedermi, sono stato uno qualsiasi che ha baciato a caso invece io non ho smesso di pensare ai suoi lineamenti per giorni. Sto quasi per fare dietrofront e andarmene quando sento il click della serratura e la porta si apre.

“Permesso?” chiedo scostando la porta e richiudendola alle mie spalle. “N-nasir? Sono Agron” Sento un rumore sordo provenire da una delle stanze seguito da un’imprecazione e un rumore di passi che rimbombano nel piccolo appartamento. E come quella sera l’agitazione si impossessa di me, le mani mi sudano arricciando ancora di più le maniglie di carta della busta che ho in mano.

“Tu” dice camminando a piedi nudi verso di me. “Che ci fai qui?” chiede entrando in un’altra stanza lasciandomi li in piedi come un idiota.

Non sapendo cosa fare lo seguo e entro in quella che mi sembra la cucina più piccola che abbia mai visto, e letteralmente una stanza con giusto il necessario, un po’ disordinata. Lui mi da le spalle mentre prepara del the e mi porge la tazza senza neanche chiedermi se ne gradissi o meno.

“Grazie” ne sorseggio un po’ e il liquido caldo porta un esplosione di sapori al mio palato, spezie come la cannella e il cardamomo, qualcosa di fruttato, agrumi che mi ricordano lui. Finalmente si volta e indica il sacchetto che ho portato, mentre con un balzo sale sul ripiano della cucina e sorseggia il suo the. Gli passo la confezione e lo vedo sbriciare curioso il contenuto.

“La prossima volta per scusarti ti conviene portarmi quelli al limone e semi di papavero, sono i miei preferiti! Ma il cioccolato va sempre bene”

A quell’affermazione accenno un sorriso e porto entrambe le mani a tenere la tazza poggiandomi contro la parete opposta, se non le tenessi occupate correrebbero a vagare sul suo corpo e denudarlo di quei pochi vestiti che ha addosso che consistono in un paio di shorts e una maglietta grigio chiaro che gli sta leggermente larga.

Tira fuori uno dei muffin e con due dita ne spezza un pezzo portandoselo poi alle labbra mugolando mentre si lecca il pollice sporco di cioccolato, ed è semplicemente erotico l’unico aggettivo per descrivere quel gesto.

“Allora hai intenzione di dirmi cosa ci fai qui? Oppure sei venuto solo per vedermi mangiare un dolcetto?”

La sua voce mi da la possibilità di spostare lo sguardo dalle sue labbra ai suoi occhi mentre mi osserva interrogativo crucciando le sopracciglia.

“Agron…”

“Io, beh volevo solo…” sospiro perché non so per quale assurda ragione sono qui.

“Scusarti per non aver chiamato. Tranquillo non sono quel tipo di ragazzo, non sono andato in panico ne altro.”

“Certo. No aspetta, scusarmi?! Per cosa?! Io non avevo neanche il tuo numero, e poi, insomma è stato solo un bacio. Passavo solo qui per caso e non ho bisogno di giustificarmi per una gentilezza, perché questo è stato solo un gesto amichevole e – “

Non riesco a finire di parlare perché nel mio sproloquio mi sono staccato dalla parete e lui mi ha tirato per la cravatta azzittendomi con un bacio. All’inizio sono solo labbra che si sfiorano, ma poi le sue labbra si dischiudono lasciandosi assaporare e l’amarezza del cioccolato si sposa divinamente con il sapore speziato del the, qualcosa di lussurioso che porta promesse di labirinti carnali mentre la sua lingua gioca con la mia, il bacio si fa insistente mentre mi tira ancora più a se divaricando le gambe facendomici scivolare in mezzo. Le mie mani che non so come non hanno fatto cadere la tazza che appoggio sulla superficie piana, scorrono sulle sue cosce, sode sotto i mie palmi che risalgono i fianchi e le lascio li a disegnare piccoli cerchi col pollice sulla sua pelle. Quando le nostre nostre sono costrette a separarsi sfioro la punta del suo naso col mio, e subito un sorriso compare ad illuminargli il viso.

“Non pensavo di ricaderci” sussurro piano non volendo rovinare il momento, le sue mani accarezzano il mio petto fino a risalire alle spalle.

“Possiamo smettere quando vuoi, puoi uscire da quella porta e mai nessuno lo saprà. Nessuna responsabilità, legame o sensi di colpa, nessuno ti trattiene Agron, puoi fare quello che vuoi. Tu sei l’unico che può decidere” e nel dirlo la sua voce non tradisce emozione, ma i suoi occhi recano una tristezza che mi stringe il cuore, come se fosse un discorso già fatto, come se fosse abituato ad essere lasciato.

Mentre parla ho solo voglia di abbracciarlo e proteggerlo dal mondo intero, sembra così giovane e indifeso mentre allontana le mani dal mio corpo per darmi la libertà di scegliere, ma come posso? Come posso lasciarlo così, dopo aver preso e basta. Come posso negare l’attrazione che provo nei suoi confronti, il solo baciarlo mi da assuefazione, il suo profumo così invitante e i suoi capelli magnifici mentre gli ricadono lungo le spalle coprendogli il volto chino.

Porto una ciocca dietro l’orecchio sorridendo, poi gli prendo le mani e bacio ogni sua nocca e a quel gesto solleva il viso e mi guarda di sottecchi.

“E se io non volessi essere lasciato libero? Cosa faresti?”

E i nostri sguardi si trovano, mi perdo nei suoi occhi che sembrano così ingenui e tristi, vorrei solo vederli brillare di felicità anche se non fossi io a dargliela. Non so perché questo giovane ragazzo mi sta così a cuore anche se lo conosco appena e lui mi guarda, wow, piega il volto di lato come un cerbiatto spaventato e mi bacia ancora.

Questa volta non c’è nessun impeto, solo labbra contro labbra e le sue braccia mi avvolgono mentre le mie mani si perdono nei suoi capelli, morbidi e setosi fra le mie dita che risalgono a massaggiare il suo scalpo, mi allaccia le gambe attorno alla vita tirandomi ancora più a se. Il bacio è languido, dolce, e sento qualcosa montare nel basso ventre e anche un gesto del genere con lui diventa estremamente sensuale. L’aria inizia a mancare ma non voglio lasciare la sua pelle così lascio una scia di baci dal suo mento fino ad arrivare al pomo d’Adamo provocandogli un po’ di solletico che lo fa vibrare nelle mie braccia, assieme a qualcos’altro.

“Non vorrei rovinare il momento ma c’è qualcosa di duro che vibra contro la mia gamba e spero non sia tu” dice cercando di non ridere.

Lo guardo male e sbuffo allungando una mano nella tasca per prendere il cellulare, che ora ha iniziato a suonare e quando riconosco il numero mi prende un mezzo colpo.

“Pronto?”

Dall’altra parte Saxa alquanto furibonda mi sta urlando contro, che voleva farmi una sorpresa e invece io non ero tornato in ufficio dopo la pausa. Cercando di calmarla guardo Nasir che sembra dispiaciuto, ed è contagioso perché ho la voglia di chiuderle il telefono in faccia ma invece le prometto di essere li in poco. Non so che scusa inventarmi, ma durante il tragitto qualcosa troverò. Mi scuso ancora e termino la chiamata.

“Mi dispiace ma dovevo essere già in ufficio, e…scusa”

Lui mi sorride e mi sistema la cravatta stringendola, poi alliscia la stoffa della camicia e mi da un bacetto sulla guancia.

“Con me non devi farti problemi, è la tua futura sposa. Era lei vero? E dal tono non mi sembrava molto rilassata…vai”

“Nasir, posso rivederti?”

“Certo”

E con quello mi spinge via, mentre cammino verso la porta vorrei dirgli mille cose come che preferirei stare con lui invece che andare da lei invece l’unica cosa che riesco a fare è uscire da quell’appartamento.

Mentre scendo le scale sento ancora il suo profumo su di me ed ho paura che Saxa lo noterà, ma quasi una parte di me vuole che lo faccia. Per la prima volta negli ultimi mesi ho fatto qualcosa solo perché volevo farlo, senza pensare agl’altri ma solo a me stesso, e in questo momento che Nasir sia un uomo non mi sembra più un grande problema.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Quella sera il cellulare di Nasir si illumina e vibra. Quando lui lo afferra dal comodino vede un messaggio da un numero sconosciuto.

Cosa fai domani?

Poi arriva un secondo messaggio. Sono Agron.

Nasir guarda lo schermo scuotendo la testa, aspettandosi quasi un terzo messaggio, poi preme i tasti e invia la risposta.

142 New Cavendish Street, alle 12 esatte. XO


	2. TUESDAY

TUESDAY

 

Guardo per l’ennesima volta lo schermo del cellulare per controllare l’ora, tamburello le dita sulla scrivania ormai aldilà dell’impazienza e poi scappo dall’ufficio per andare a Fitzrovia*. Il taxi ci impiega un po’ per colpa del traffico e sfortunatamente arrivo tardi. Dal finestrino lo intravedo avvolto in una sciarpa che gli copre metà volto, un borsone che pende da una spalla e le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni che sembrano di due taglie in più mentre si guarda intorno. Pago il taxi e scendo sorridendogli, sperando che mi aiuti a farmi perdonare.

“Sei in ritardo” dice secco.

Non ha funzionato. “Perdonami” e nel dirlo cerco la sua mano stringendola nella mia “Mi dispiace davvero, magari un pranzo potrebbe farmi perdonare?” E come quando ero bambino sporgo leggermente il labbro inferiore facendo gl’occhi da cucciolo. Vedo il suo sguardo addolcirsi e le dita della sua mano intrecciarsi alle mie mentre scuote la testa. Lo sapevo avrebbe funzionato! YAY!

“Non gridare vittoria così presto! Ti ho solo perdonato a metà”

“A metà?! E come faccio ad essere perdonato per intero?”

Le sue labbra si piegano in un ghigno malefico, con la mano libera cerca nella tasca le chiavi per aprire un porta vetrata che sembra appartenere ad un palazzo.

“Aiutandomi…”

“In che senso?!”

“Lo scoprirai” dice mentre scendiamo delle scale che ci portano in una cantina o perlomeno così sembra. Invece una volta accese le luci compare un’immensa sala dalle pareti fucsia e viola e una decina di pali da lap dance piantati nel soffitto e nel pavimento di parquet.

“Ehm…” rimango imbambolato a guardarmi intorno mentre lui si avvicina alla parete piena di specchi e si china sul borsone che aveva lanciato a terra dal quale estrae un paio di scarpe col tacco. Si sfila le converse e inizia ad infilarle, poi si tira su e lega i lunghi capelli in una coda morbida e srotola lo sciarpone di lana poggiandolo su quello che penso sia l'impianto acustico. Dalla tasca estrae l'ipod e lo posiziona tra gli auto parlanti, poi si volta verso di me guardandomi spazientito.

“Cosa fai li impalato?! Siediti di fronte a me, e non fartelo venire duro mentre ballo perché oggi non ho proprio tempo!”

“Io non ho detto nulla” dicendolo alzo i palmi a mezz'aria in segno di difesa. “Ma per quello c'è sempre tempo!” Ghigno pensando a come potrebbe essere farlo davvero qui, che sembra una via di mezzo tra un bordello di lusso e una discoteca.

“Si,si e togliti quel sorriso idiota! Ho da lavorare”

Come un alunno rimproverato dall'insegnante, mi metto seduto a terra con la schiena poggiata contro l'immensa parete a specchio mentre lui dall'ipod sceglie la musica. Le prime note di Partition di Beyoncé si spandono nella stanza mentre lui si posiziona di fronte alla superficie riflettente, poggia una mano sui fianchi e schiocca a tempo le dita dell'altra ruotando i fianchi. Ogni passo esprime pura sensualità, mai volgare mentre i suoi fianchi si muovono a ritmo della canzone, accarezza con le mani il suo corpo e nei suoi occhi si legge la determinazione di chi sa cosa vuole e in questo momento io sono la preda e lui l'abile cacciatore.

Osservandolo ballare riprovo le stesse sensazioni della sera in cui l'ho incontrato, l'attrazione è ancora li innegabile, tangibile da come il mio corpo risponde ai suoi movimenti. Anche il solo camminare su quei tacchi che fanno risaltare il suo fondo schiena sodo e perfetto attraverso i pantaloni della tuta mentre lo muove da un lato all'altro. Rimango a guardarlo per un'ora o più, il tempo scorre senza che me ne accorga quando sono in sua compagnia e quando finalmente è soddisfatto della performance gli passo la bottiglietta dell'acqua con un sorriso.

“Sei fantastico!”

Arrossisce e mi risponde un timido “Grazie”

Tutta la sicurezza, l'invulnerabilità che ha dimostrato fino a 5 minuti fa scomparsi e ora sembra solo un bel ragazzo sui tacchi, con alcune ciocche di capelli sfuggite dall'elastico, la pelle leggermente lucida per il sudore e il fiatone. Questo è il vero Nasir, quello che ho scoperto in seguito, quello che trovo immensamente adorabile.

“Ora non dovresti portarmi a pranzo?” beve ancora dalla bottiglia e poi cerca l'asciugamano, si toglie la tshirt sudata e per un attimo faccio fatica a deglutire mentre passa la stoffa sul suo petto nudo e muscoloso. Poi come se niente fosse prende un'altra maglietta e la indossa.

Cazzo. Non sono sicuro di essere completamente gay ma per il suo corpo diverrei qualsiasi cosa!

“Agron!”

“Si,scusa..se sei pronto andiamo! Ti porto a mangiare il migliore hamburger di Londra!”

“Se lo dici tu!” si toglie i tacchi e inizia a raccogliere tutte le sue cose.

Dopo aver chiuso a chiave prendiamo un taxi per Oxford Circus, dove c'è uno dei posti che preferisco. Appena entriamo una delle cameriere mi riconosce e ci porta al mio solito tavolo vicino alla vetrata, lasciando subito i menù.

Si guarda attorno annuendo. “Così vieni qui spesso, non hai paura ti possano vedere con me?”

“Correrò il rischio”

“Ah” la cameriera ci guarda impaziente per l'ordinazione mentre sta di fronte al nostro tavolo, io ordino il mio solito cheese e Nasir fa lo stesso.

“Se vuoi possiamo andare da un'altra parte, dove vuoi tu”

“No,no. Solo che ho paura di farti fare tardi e magari lei viene nuovamente a cercarti...e..”

“Scuse esaurite?”

Sospira alzando le spalle, ma la sua bocca si stende in un timido sorriso e quando ci portano i panini con le birre si fionda sull'hamburger. E' esilarante guardarlo mangiare, riesce ad essere aggraziato anche in quello come se qualcuno gli avesse inculcato le buone maniere nel DNA.

Si accorge che lo sto osservando e nuovamente le sue gote si colorano, così si ferma per bere un sorso di birra e prende una patatina dal mio piatto nonostante il suo ne sia pieno.

“Allora come sei diventato questo uomo tutto business e niente divertimento?”

“Uhm.. è semplice: cercavo un lavoro, e il mio professore di economia mi ha proposto per quest'azienda e nulla,stranamente ho passato tutti i colloqui. Ormai sono 4 anni che sono li, così ho anche potuto aiutare mio fratello con gli studi e garantirgli un futuro senza debiti universitari”

“E..Saxa? Come vi siete conosciuti?” è un po' titubante nel chiederlo, ma posso capire la sua curiosità.

Sorrido ricordando quel giorno. “Ero in azienda da poche settimane e nella caffetteria un ragazzo ci stava provando con lei, che con estrema naturalezza gli stava dando picche. Ma lui non si arrese e quando provò a toccarle un braccio lei gli bloccò la mano e gli girò il polso facendolo gemere come un poppante. Lei è così, un portento della natura! Quel pomeriggio il padre ci presentò, non sapevo fosse la figlia del capo, lei mi strinse la mano e mi invitò ad uscire la sera stessa, da quel giorno stiamo assieme”

Per tutto il mio discorso lui ha giocato col cibo, lasciando a metà il panino, forse non avrei dovuto parlargli di lei ma ancora provo qualcosa, non so cosa di preciso e di sicuro non ne sono sicuro come prima ma il sentimento c'è. Ed è tutto fottutamente complicato perché provo attrazione nei suoi confronti, e anche se posso passare oltre il fatto che sia un uomo non posso farlo sull'impegno che ho preso con Saxa.

“E tu hai sempre voluto ballare?”

Lui alza lo sguardo e fa spallucce, nuovamente si chiude a riccio così allungo una mano e prendo la sua. Con la punta delle dita accarezzo l'interno del suo polso, e dopo un po' lo sento parlare.

“Io sono nato qui, ma i miei sono emigrati dall'Iran e hanno portato con se un bagaglio culturale immenso per un bambino. Mia madre mi iscrisse a danza quando ero piccolo, aveva notato che ballavo appena sentivo la musica ma mio padre mi fece interrompere perché il balletto era troppo femminile, e non fosse mai che suo figlio fosse omosessuale!” nel dirlo aveva, presumo, imitato la voce grave del padre.

Un'immensa tristezza traspare dalla sua voce e dal suo sguardo, io rimango immobile ed in silenzio ad ascoltarlo mentre continuo a carezzare la sua pelle sperando che si confidi con me.

“Immagina quando ha scoperto che lo ero davvero, omosessuale intendo. Mi ha cacciato fuori di casa e non ci parliamo da allora, anche se tutte le settimane telefono a mia madre e molte volte ci incontriamo per un the. Sai, non sono cattivi sono le leggi islamiche il problema...”

“Ehi...”

Lui prende un respiro e mi lascia la mano, come se si sentisse scottato da quel momento di intimità che va aldilà di qualsiasi rapporto sessuale.

“Stasera dove ti esibirai?”

“In un locale gay sempre a Soho, io e Cas ci esibiamo li tutte le settimane. Si rimorchia in maniera assurda e i drink sono gratis, perché non vieni anche tu?”

“Mi farebbe piacere ma ho la cena di prova con i parenti..”

“Non ti preoccupare. Ora dovrei andare..” prende le sue cose e si alza. “Grazie per il pranzo” fa un sorriso finto e scappa via.

Che cazzo?!

Lascio i soldi sul tavolo senza aspettare il resto e gli corro dietro, uscito dal locale mi guardo attorno per capire in che direzione sia andato, sto quasi per arrendermi quando lo vedo all'entrata della metro. Con uno scatto veloce lo raggiungo bloccandolo per un braccio.

“Aspetta...non hai capito, ho fare ma cercherò di defilarmi”

“Non importa Agron.”

“Ho detto che ci sarò, e ci sarò”

Le persone ci passano accanto ma l'unica cosa che mi importa è il suo sorriso, e il modo in cui ci guardiamo in questo momento. Poggia le mani sul mio petto e mi bacia, solo un semplice sfiorarsi di labbra mentre lo stringo a me.

“Ora devo proprio andare. Ci vediamo stasera”

“Perfetto!”

“Ah Agron, niente male come primo appuntamento gay..”

E mentre si allontana le sue parole rimbombano nel mio cervello, un appuntamento?! Sono fottuto! Eppure non riesco a non smettere di sorridere mentre me ne torno in ufficio.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fitzrovia è un quartiere di Londra, e la sala esiste davvero! ci fanno lezioni di pole dance u.u  
> So che l'inizio è un pò lento ma mi sembrava giusto così, che dire io amo questi due e questa storia mi sta proprio appassionando...quindi spero piaccia anche a voi! :D


	3. Wednesday part. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non so quanto tempo sia passato ma quando lui mi lascia sento quasi una sensazione di vuoto, mi volto e lo guardo stupito ma lui sorride, uno di quelli titubanti con il labbro leggermente piegato all'insu mentre i suoi occhi sono tutt'altro che indecisi. Sono limpidi, sembrano velati di malinconia, ma sono fissi su di me ed è questo l'importante. In questo momento io sono il centro della sua attenzione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devo confessare che mi piace quando gli autori cambiano POV, ovvio magari non ogni mezzo capitolo...ma riuscire a provare ciò che prova l'altro mi piace...quindi cambio di POV per questo capitolo!  
> unbeta'd, NASIR POV! (anche se penso si fosse capito :D )

WEDNESDAY part. I (NASIR POV)

“Pronto? La fuori ci sono un gruppetto di vigili del fuoco presumibilmente bisex che stanno festeggiando non so cosa mezzi nudi, ed apparte un paio sulla quarantina e calvi, desidererei passare del tempo tra la loro rozza compagnia” detto questo mi fa l'occhiolino e scompare.

Dannato Cas, e dannato me che sto sperando di vederlo nonostante non abbia risposto ad uno dei miei messaggi! Che si fotta, non ho intenzione di aspettare e tantomeno di pensare a lui. 

Passo ancora il kajal nella rima inferiore dell'occhio che accentua il mio sguardo, sistemo il pacco all'interno dei pantaloni di pelle, mi osservo bene allo specchio e sorrido. Se lui ha intenzione di perdersi tutto questo sono affari suoi! 

E ora...showtime babe!

Le luci colpiscono gli spiecchietti rifletttenti della lampada stroboscopica, le prime note della canzone partono e una scossa elettrica attraversa il mio corpo, è l'adrenalina e l'estasi del mio corpo sinuoso che si muove come se non ci fosse un domani. Come se tutto quello che importi sia io, le note, i miei lombi persi in movimenti ripetuti migliaia di volte, fatti per attrarre, per assueffare, per catturare. Sono nato per questo, per sentire il brivido del palco sotto i miei piedi, e mentre faccio finta di osservare tutti intorno a me, in realtà la mia mente è catapultata a quando ero piccolo, i piedi doloranti per le scarpette da ballo, per i fouettés en tournant,la sensazione data dalle rotazioni, i rintocchi sul parquet del bastone della mia insegnante che batte il tempo. Quando ballo, qualsiasi musica, qualsiasi cosa io ho di nuovo 5 anni. 

Cas mi tocca la spalla perché sa che tendo a vagare col pensiero, mi riporta alla realtà per fare quello per cui siamo pagati : far divertire questi uomini, quasi tutti sopra la trentina che vogliono solo delle chiappe sode da strizzare e corpi muscolosi su cui sbavare.

Per un secondo ho dimenticato perchè ballo ora, per poter allontanarmi dall'oppressione della mia famiglia, per poter scopare e amare chi voglio, per non dover tenere la testa china quando mio padre mi appella con mille dispregiativi. E per quel secondo non sono stato dispiaciuto nel non vederlo. 

Mi ricordo la sera che mi squadrò per bene, so benissimo quando ho degl'occhi puntati addosso e i suoi mi fecero la radiografia. Non avevo bisogno di voltarmi per sapere che apprezzasse le mie forme, ma quello che non immaginavo era quanto avrei apprezzato le sue.

Quando il fratello lo trascinò via io mi avvicinai, e il suo profumo, Dio, era così buono. E nel salire sul palco lo cercai con lo sguardo, ma non ebbi bisogno di molto tempo visto che il suo era puntato su di me e trasmetteva uno stato di stupore, curiosità, misto ad una forte carica sessuale.  
Dovevo assolutamente conoscerlo, nulla mi avrebbe fermato. Nulla.

 

Gli dei e il fato sono stati ancora più generosi con me visto che mentre stavo per inventarmi una scusa qualsiasi per andare a cercarlo lui ha trovato me. 

Un colosso di puro sesso su due piedi, un corpo per cui faresti carte false solo per poterlo toccare e un sorriso che illuminerebbe una stanza intera. Li davanti a me un sogno erotico in carne ed ossa! Ma io sono un grandissimo stronzo e da tale mi sono comportato.

Per nulla mi sarei mai immaginato di trovarmelo davanti per una seconda volta, con uno sguardo da cucciolo spaurito e quelle dannate rughette d'espressione che mi fanno letteralmente impazzire.  
Ma stasera non c'è.  
Non mi aveva fatto promesse, lo so! Ma...

Che si fottesse!

Stasera ne troverò uno abbastanza carino e me lo porterò a casa, non mi farò certo fermare da un gay represso, etero per spasso qualunque!  
Quel corpo...  
Arghhh...focalizza Nasir!

Alla fine la serata è andata bene, più che bene visto che Cas si sta facendo fare un ispezione dentale da uno dei vigili del fuoco, io invece sarà che non sono dell'umore ma tornerò a casa solo. Ma non perchè nessuno c'abbia provato, anzi, ma lo ammetto non riesco a togliermi dalla testa quel troglodita. Che testa di cazzo che sono, me la sono bellamente voluta! Mai, mai immischiarsi con gli etero, scopare si, provare altro no, va sempre a finire male. Sempre.

Sto prendendo un taxi per tornare a casa, quando il mio cellulare inizia a vibrare nella tasca. Riconosco l'ID e vorrei davvero rifiutare, ma qualcosa me lo impedisce. Infondo sono superiore, lui e solo un belloccio con cui vorrei fare capriole a letto, nulla di più.

“Si?”

“Nasir...mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero tanto ma stasera è stato un disastro...io...”

“Agron rilassati, non era importante.” Spero che essendo distante possa magari allontanarlo. O lui o io, uno di noi dev'essere abbastanza intelligente da darci un taglio il più presto possibile.

“Ti prego ho bisogno di vederti, ti prego...”

“Tra mezz'ora da me. E prendi qualcosa da mangiare, sono affamato”

Si, ok non sono stato proprio il maestro del distacco e della freddezza, ma il tono della sua voce, sembrava sconvolto. Devo solo ricordarmi di tenere le mani in tasca e non avvicinarmi troppo. Tutto andrà bene.

Quando sento bussare alla porta sono ancora mezzo vestito e truccato dallo spettacolo, visto che appena abbiamo finito sono filato via come un fulmine.  
Apro la porta e lo lascio entrare, e sto per andare a farmi per lo meno una doccia quando delle forti braccia mi avvolgono da dietro. Posa il volto nell'incavo del mio collo e mi stringe forte a se.

“Mi dispiace..” sussurra al mio orecchio, mentre stiamo li nel mezzo della casa. Sembra quasi che il mio corpo sia fatto per essere avvolto dal suo, che le sue forti braccia siano fatte per sorreggermi e posso giurare di non aver sentito un tale calore in un semplice abbraccio come ora. Dannazione. Mi aggrappo ai suoi avambracci e non so come ho fatto a pensare di poter vivere senza una sensazione simile.

Non so quanto tempo sia passato ma quando lui mi lascia sento quasi una sensazione di vuoto, mi volto e lo guardo stupito ma lui sorride, uno di quelli titubanti con il labbro leggermente piegato all'insu mentre i suoi occhi sono tutt'altro che indecisi. Sono limpidi, sembrano velati di malinconia, ma sono fissi su di me ed è questo l'importante. In questo momento io sono il centro della sua attenzione.

“Devo spiegarti perchè stasera non ero li...non è stata colpa mia”

“Agron, basta è notte fonda, devo ancora struccarmi e farmi una doccia e..mangerei un bue se potessi quindi se non hai portato del cibo chiama la pizzeria. Per me una special e tu prendi quello che vuoi, ora se vuoi scusarmi vado a lavarmi di dosso tutti questi brillantini.” Giro i tacchi e me ne vado, perché inanzitutto tutte le mie belle teorie sul non stargli vicino sono saltate, secondo sono stanco e terzo il mio stomaco brontola.  
Se deve scusarsi può farlo anche tra un po'.

Grazie al cielo l'acqua calda mi ha aiutato a rilassare i muscoli, e lavato via buona parte di tutto quello che avevo addosso. Quando ritorno nel salottino il ragazzo della pizza è appena andato via perché l'aroma si sta appena ora spandendo nell'aria.  
“Ho preso anche delle birre, non sapevo se ne avessi o meno.”

“Grazie” ed eccolo tornato il gigante impacciato mentre mette sul tavolino le scatole della pizza e le birre, e si guarda spaesato per l'apri bottiglie.

“Secondo cassetto alla tua destra.”

Mi siedo e senza aspettarlo prendo il primo spicchio cercando di non rovesciare tutto il condimento addosso.

“Ma dove lo metti tutto quello che mangi?” chiede lui sedendosi e con molta più calma afferrando un pezzo.

“Ballare fa consumare molta energia. Poi io sono così da quando ero piccolo” e attacco un altro spicchio.

“Stasera neanche io ho toccato cibo” ammette con un tono triste.

“Allora vuoi raccontarmi cos'è successo?”

Lui prende la birra, la apre ne beve un lungo sorso e poi si guarda intorno un po' spaesato anche se poi riporta l'attenzione su di me.

“Il matrimonio è annullato.”

“Oh” e non so davvero cosa dire. “Mi spiace”

Lui fa un cenno con la mano per dirmi di lasciar stare. “Aspetta è stato a causa mia??”

“No, cioè...no. Molto semplicemente la mia fidanzata sono mesi che mi tradisce con uno dei miei migliori amici. E non aveva neanche intenzione di confessare se mio fratello stasera non li avesse beccati a baciarsi e lui ed il mio ex migliore amico abbiamo dato inizio ad una rissa.”

E questa volta il mio sguardo è di puro stupore, ma anche preoccupazione sapendo quanto lui tenesse a quella ragazza. Poi mentre io mi spremo il cervello per trovare una frase per non sembrare il più insensibile degli esseri umani lui scoppia in una fragorosa risata.

Ride così forte che deve spostare la sedia all'indietro per non finire con tutta la faccia nella pizza, e contagia anche me che inizio a sorridere e poi mi unisco a lui e alle sue rumorose risate.  
Quando si calma prende un altro sorso di birra,e porta una mano al petto. 

“E pensare che stasera pensavo di confessarle tutto...ma mi ha fottuto, nel vero senso della parola.”

“Ora?”

“Beh ora penso a dove portarti per il secondo appuntamento”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanto amore per i kudos e per chi legge! GRAZIEEEE <3


	4. Wednesday part. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi dispiace per il ritardo, sopratutto visto che il capitolo era già scritto ma sono stata un pochettino presa...btw finalmente siamo arrivati alla terza base XD un'betad

Wednesday part.II (AGRON POV)

“E dove mi porteresti?” mi chiede.

“Mh, fossi una donna sarebbe la serata in cui ti stupirei con l'appuntamento divertente, bowling ad esempio”

“Perché il fatto che abbia un pene cambia qualcosa...a bowling?!” cruccia le sopracciglia che fanno sempre uno strano movimento quando è indispettito o triste.

“No...è che non so come funziona...”

E non mi lascia finire perché si alza di scatto e mi da le spalle poggiando entrambe le mani ai bordi del lavabo. E' arrabbiato lo so...

Mi alzo e lentamente poggio le mani sulle sue, e inspiro a fondo il suo profumo, i suoi capelli odorano di frutta e spezie, ed è intossicante.

“Non mi hai lasciato finire” lo sento irrigidirsi contro di me.

“Non so più come funziona perché sono anni che non chiedo appuntamenti. Sei un mistero per me, eccitante si, ma non so mai cosa penserai o vuoi...”

Le mie mani risalgono i muscoli tesi delle sue braccia che si rilassano sotto i miei polpastrelli, fino alle spalle dove sposto le ciocche umide dei suoi capelli e inizio prima a depositare piccoli baci sul suo collo. Rimane immobile ma sento il suo respiro accorciarsi quando inizio a mordicchiare quel piccolo fazzoletto di pelle mentre l'altra mano è rapita dalla sua mentre vaga sul suo fianco fino al suo addome.

Mi sto eccitando e lo sa pure lui perché reclina il capo e si spinge contro di me, ed ora è il mio il respiro che si accorcia. So che lo vuole, che mi vuole, l'alchimia c'è stata da subito. Mi basta un suo tocco per andare in tilt.

Ma mi piacerà? E se le mie aspettative fossero deluse o peggio se io deludessi le sue?

Cazzo come mi si muove contro mi sembra così lascivo, deliziosamente straziante ed il mio corpo sta reagendo.

La sua mano porta la mia sul suo inguine e per un istante mi sento insicuro, ma lo lascio fare mentre si fa accarezzare attraverso il tessuto e d'istinto le mie dita avvolgono il suo membro che si indurisce con i miei tocchi un po' inesperti e insicuri, ma un gemito sussurrato gli esce dalle labbra ed inizio a sentirmi più sicuro.

Non provo disgusto, anzi il suo strusciarsi contro di me mentre lo tocco è una delle cose più eccitanti che abbia fatto coi vestiti addosso.

E voglio di più. Molto di più.

“Agron,se non vuoi che finisca subito sarebbe il caso di..”

“Continuare in un posto più comodo” continuo io per lui.

Lui si rigira del mio abbraccio e mi guarda sorpreso. Io gli sorrido perché in questo momento lui sembra quello titubante.

“Cosa?”

“Nulla” stringe la stoffa della mia camicia e mi trascina in quella che spero sia la camera da letto mentre sorrido per il gesto un po' primitivo ma dannatamente sexy.

Quando apre la porta ho pochi secondi per osservare la stanza, che consiste in un letto, svariati libri sparsi sul pavimento e un armadio ancora aperto in un angolo. Spartana ma funzionale penso prima che le mie labbra vengano rapite dalle sue in un bacio famelico, senza tante cerimonie mi ritrovo la sua lingua in bocca. Ricambio la passione mentre cerco di sbottonare la camicia e lui si occupa dei pantaloni cercando di slacciare la cintura, che in questo momento mi sembra un ostacolo impossibile da superare. Le nostre labbra si devono per forza staccare per riuscire a spogliarci, i miei indumenti lasciati sul pavimento insieme ai suoi, che ormai è già nudo di fronte a me.

Mi prendo degli istanti per accarezzare con lo sguardo il suo corpo magro ma scolpito, e da vestito non rendeva come ora in abito adamitico. Calcio via le scarpe, senza distogliere la visuale mi tolgo pantaloni e biancheria in un colpo solo che lancio da qualche parte.

Neanche io devo essere male perché mi osserva leccandosi le labbra, e con un ghigno mi bacia tirandomi per le mani fino a che non cadiamo sul letto con un tonfo sordo ridendo entrambi.

I suoi capelli sono tutti sparsi sul letto quasi a fargli d'aureola, ma in fondo nasconde il diavolo perchè quando i nostri corpi si toccano lui solleva il bacino e le nostre erezioni si strofinano una scossa di pura energia si disperde da quel punto attraverso tutto il mio essere.

E lui se la ride mentre io inizio a capire i pro del sesso con un uomo, il mio corpo è in fiamme e ipereccitato ed ancora non abbiamo fatto nulla.

Ma imparo in fretta perché mimo il suo movimento di prima e lui si morde il labbro, le sue mani vagano sulla schiena fino a che non le intreccia al mio collo per baciarmi ancora mentre i nostri corpi strusciano l'uno contro l'altro e le mie mani iniziano a scoprire il suo.

Inizio dalla spalla, scendo sul petto e quasi stupidamente mi aspetto una rotondità che non trovo, ma appena sfioro il capezzolo col pollice lo sento spingere di più contro di me. Ma non posso fermarmi, scendo verso il basso e inizio a lasciare una scia di baci su sui addominali scolpiti, freme sotto le mie mani sopratutto quando le mie labbra sfiorano il punto di giuntura sul fianco.

Sposto l'attenzione sulle cosce, possenti mentre la mia lingua segue i muscoli e l'altra mano continua ad esplorare fino alle caviglie, e poi tornare su.

Il suo sguardo non mi ha lasciato mai, risalendo lascio un bacio vicino al suo ombellico e gli sorrido.

“Sei bellissimo” e arrossisce.

Mi tira su di se, fino a quando tutto il mio corpo ricopre il suo. “Sei sicuro?” mi chiede.

“Come non mai”

Lui allunga una mano alla ricerca di qualcosa e sbuffa perché non lo trova, poi facendo cadere dei libri mi guarda trionfante.

“Ora possiamo divertirci” mi mostra una bottiglietta mentre si risistema sul letto.

Corrugo la fronte non capendo bene, lui intuisce la mia perplessità e ridacchia. Poi prende la mia mano, spreme un po' di liquido sulle mie dita e poi mi indica l'inguine.

“Oh”

Mi fa allontanare mentre fa lo stesso e divaricando le gambe porta le dita alla sua apertura, ne inserisce delicatamente due e io rimango imbambolato a guardarlo. Dovrebbe provocarmi altre reazioni invece ne rimango affascinato.

“Agron...” mi riprende mentre un terzo dito scompare insieme alle altre, e io finalmente passo la mia mano ben lubrificata lungo il mio pene, pompandolo alla stessa velocità delle sue dita e giuro che potrei venire solo per questo. Il suo volto si contrae, il suo respiro copia il mio ansante e socchiude appena gl'occhi. Fantastico.

“Ora vieni qui” dice pulendosi la mano sul lenzuolo mentre io divarico di più le sue gambe e mi posiziono vicino alla sua fessura, porto entrambe le mani ai lati della sua testa. Lui alza appena il volto e mi bacia sul mento.

Lentamente mi spingo dentro lui stando attendo a non provocargli fastidio, i nostri occhi si perdono gli uni in quelli dell'altro, ed io sto faticando a non penetrarlo, completamente ma aspetto sentendomi come un ragazzino alla prima volta con il timore di fare errori.

Le sue gambe si allacciano dietro la mia schiena tirandomi a se e facendomi affondare in tutta la mia lunghezza, e cazzo è superlativo il modo il cui il suo canale mi avvolge.

Le sue labbra sono serrate mentre si aggiusta a me, e io vorrei iniziare a muovermi ma ho paura di fargli male così gli accarezzo la fronte per poi chinarmi a baciarlo, un bacio lento, languido, lezioso con le nostre lingue che si cercano, si trovano ed io delicatamente inizio a muovermi.

Con le mani vaga sulla mia schiena, arriva al mio fondoschiena accarezzandolo e facendo pressione per far aumentare la velocità delle mie spinte, iniziando anche ad incontrale col suo corpo. I nostri corpi iniziano a muoversi in un ritmo tutto loro, le nostre bocche si sfiorano appena, i gemiti incominciano a riempire la stanza insieme al rumore dei nostri corpi cozzare.

“Ah, Agron...si...così...” ed io scivolo sempre più forte dentro di lui, mentre con la bocca vado a cercare quel punto sul suo collo che trovo delizioso da mordicchiare. Voglio lasciare il mio marchio su di lui, voglio possedere tutto di lui, solo lui.

Sento il piacere aumentare ad ogni spinta e lui aggrapparsi di più a me mentre come in una sinfonia chiama il mio nome, e con una mano stringe la mia sopra la sua testa, le nostre dita si intrecciano.

Non durerò ancora molto mentre i suoi lamenti di piacere riempiono i miei timpani, con la mano libera cerco il suo membro ed inizio a massaggiarlo sentodolo pulsare fra le dita, caldo, fremente e lui geme ancora più forte.

Voglio sentirlo venire, voglio vedere il piacere attraversare i suoi bellissimi lineamenti mentre sono io a provocarglielo.

“Nasir, sto per...” e pompo più forte mentre lui si aggrappa a me e viene con un suono roco e basso.

Non resisto più e quando lo sento aggrapparsi a me e bagnarmi col suo seme caldo esplodo nel mio orgasmo chiamando il suo nome. Continuo a muovermi, lentamente cavalcando l'onda del piacere mentre entrambi ci riprendiamo dall'amplesso.

La mia mano è ancora intrappolata tra i nostri corpi ma non mi interessa nulla in questo momento, perché è stato il sesso più bello della mia vita, è stato divino e vizioso al tempo stesso, come se i nostri corpi fossero fatti per questo e soltanto per questo. Non vorrei muovermi ma sento i muscoli indolenzirsi così rotolo di lato ancora col fiatone. Lui rimane li fermo a guardare il soffitto, nel mio stesso stato di affanno.

“Ehi...vieni qui” gli dico voltandomi a guardarlo. Ma non si muove così allungo un braccio e lo tiro a me.

Stiamo in silenzio per un po' però lui si rilassa e poggia il volto contro il mio petto mentre gli accarezzo i capelli dolcemente.

“Se devi andare va” sussurra.

“Vuoi che me vada?” chiedo continuando a coccolarlo.

Lui si tira su e senza guardarmi inizia a parlare. “Di solito tutti se ne vanno, una volta ottenuto quello che vogliono...”

Mi metto a sedere e gli sposto il viso per poterlo guardare. “Io non sono tutti, ma se vuoi posso andarmene. E' una tua decisione Nasir”

Lui mi guarda come se avessi tre teste e scuote la sua, ma poi abbassa lo sguardo e gioca col bordo del lenzuolo. In questo momento noto tutta la sua fragilità, il ragazzo dai commenti sarcastici e i gesti sensuali non è nient'altro che un ragazzino timido che ha una paura fottuta di rimanere solo.

Così lo abbraccio e mi stendo sul letto tenendolo stretto a me, e lentamente anche lui mi stringe a se.

“Non vado da nessuna parte a meno che tu non voglia...” e lascio un bacio sulla sua fronte.

“Gli uomini vanno a letto con Gilda, ma si risvegliano con me” lo sento dire contro il mio petto.

“Cosa?”

“Rita Hayworth. Gli uomini vengono con me perché sono una fantasia, a volte proibita ma la mattina dopo tornano alla loro vita.”

“Beh, sono dei coglioni”

Una risata scappa dal ragazzo tra le mie braccia, e anche io mi sento più tranquillo. Poi si accoccola di più contro di me quasi coprendomi col suo corpo e mi guarda.

“E' vero! Solo degli idioti scapperebbero dalle tue braccia e poi dopo risplendi”

“Shh, non sparare cazzate ora”

“Io ti trovo ancora più sexy ora coi capelli arruffati e il mio odore sulla pelle. La mia fantasia sarebbe quella di potermi svegliare tutte le mattine con te così tra le mie braccia” e arrossisce nuovamente.

“Sono la novità, tra un po' correrai dietro a qualche sottana” ammette un po' cinicamente.

“Dammi fiducia, perfavore” lo guardo supplicante e so che lui sta solo tentando di difendersi ma fa male lo stesso.

Annuisce e poi sbadiglia vergognandosene immediatamente. Ma ormai si è fatta quasi l'alba ed anch'io sento la stanchezza sopraffarmi.

“Riposiamo un po' e poi potrai mettermi alla prova come vorrai”

Sorride e si allunga per darmi un bacio a stampo, poi prende le coperte e le tira a coprirci entrambi mentre le mie braccia lo avvolgono. Il suo respiro si fa calmo e lento, così chiudo gl'occhi e mi addormento anche io.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a chiunque legga e chi lascia kudos <3 <3 <3


	5. Thursday part. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mattina dopo...Agron e Nasir si confrontano :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso tantissimo per l'aggiornamento così in ritardo, ma davvero la vita non mi ha lasciata neanche il tempo per scrivere...se ancora qualcuno segue la storia, mi dispiaceeeee!! Cercherò di fare del mio meglio perché non ricapiti..

THURSDAY

 

I raggi del sole mi stanno accecando e in questo momento mi maledico per non aver tirato le tende stanotte.

Stanotte...ce ne sarebbe da raccontare! Come se ci capissimo senza parlare, come se affondare in lui fosse l'unico appiglio per sopravvivere, il nostri lombi fatti per muoversi all'unisono e raggiungere il piacere ultimo.

Il calore del suo corpo contro il mio é il miglior risveglio che potessi immaginare, i suoi capelli sono sparsi sul mio petto, e un suo braccio avvolge il mio busto, in pratica sono intrappolato sotto di lui.

Per molto tempo non capivo come due corpi maschili potessero completarsi, troppi muscoli, troppo testosterone pensavo. Come si poteva trovare sessualmente attraente un corpo simile al tuo, invece se volto lo sguardo verso lui... Il lenzuolo copre solo metà del suo corpo, si intravede la curva che porta al suo fondo schiena e se risalgo con lo sguardo la linea della sua spina dorsale mi sembra una sinuosità peccaminosa che vorrei esplorare ed assaporare.

Egoisticamente vorrei non lasciare mai questo letto, l'appartamento e lui ma ho molte questioni in sospeso da risolvere. Annullare un matrimonio è impegnativo quanto organizzarne uno.

Cerco di spostare il suo braccio e districarmi dalla sua presa senza svegliarlo, lentamente scendo dal letto, cerco e indosso i pantaloni tra i vari indumenti ammucchiati sul pavimento.

Attento a non far eccessivo rumore cerco di fare il caffè, ma non riesco a trovare ne macchinetta ne il caffè e devo aver fatto troppo casino aprendo i pensili perché quando mi volto lui mi osserva poggiato allo stipite della porta.

E' ancora assonnato, e indossa solo un paio di boxer quindi devo spostare lo sguardo al suo volto se no ritorniamo di corsa in camera e invece io ho da fare. Mentre si avvicina si lega i capelli e poi mi lascia un bacio sulla spalla.

“Che stavi combinando?”

“Ehm...volevo prepare la colazione e portartela a letto, ma non riesco a trovare nulla!”

Lui se la ghigna compiaciuto, si allunga verso un pensile e tira giù una brocca con un filtro all'interno, poi mi sposta con una fiancata e da una bustina prende il caffè.

“Grazie per il pensiero, ma rischiamo di far notte”

“Ehi! Io volevo essere gentile! Non c'è bisogno di prendermi in giro”

“Non era mia intenzione” e se la ride lo stronzetto. “Ora non stare con le mani in mano, tosta il pane , e apparecchia la tavola”

Lo guardo storto ma eseguo e prendo tutto il rimanente dello spuntino di ieri sera, butto le scatole e le bottiglie, poi apro il frigo e tiro fuori tutto l'occorrente per prepararci qualcosina.

Mi poggio con la schiena contro il bancone e lo osservo, mentre quasi in una danza prepara tutto, canticchia un motivetto che non conosco e poi come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo prepara due piatti e si siede.

“Pensavo avessi fame...cosa fai li? Siediti..”

“Ti guardavo..” dico prendendo la mia tazza sedendomi.

“Ho notato”

“Mi stupisco ogni volta della tua bellezza”

“Adesso non fare il casanova per favore, mangia e sta zitto!”

“Dovresti imparare a ricevere complimenti...non c'è nulla di male”

Lui scrolla le spalle e spalma la marmellata sul pane.

“I tuoi sono solo sentimenti post coito, ma non ce n'è bisogno, almeno non con me”

Ecco di nuovo il Nasir sulla difensiva, cinico, stronzo che ha alzato un muro altro quanto il Big Ben per non soffrire.

“I miei sono sentimenti post migliore nottata della mia vita. Mi sembra di essere stato abbastanza chiaro sul fatto che mi piaci, tutto di te mi piace.”

Lui continua imperterrito a far colazione, ma so che mi ha sentito perché è arrossito e anche se vuole nascondersi con me non può.

“Cosa hai da fare oggi?” gli chiedo allungandomi per toglierli un po' di marmellata all'angolo della bocca con il pollice, che poi porto alle mie labbra con un sorriso.

“Università. Tu non hai un matrimonio da non celebrare?”

“Si, ma stavo pensando che potremmo incontrarci dopo le lezioni. Posso passare a prenderti al campus”

Finalmente porta l'attenzione su di me sollevando un sopracciglio perplesso “Scusa?”

“Hai capito bene, piccoletto”

“Innanzitutto non chiamarmi più così, poi...sai che ci saranno altre persone al campus?!”

“Quindi?”

Lui scrolla le spalle.

“Ho detto che mi piaci, ciò implica che vorrei stare con te, uscire con te, farti conoscere i miei amici e tutto ciò di solito è la premessa ad una relazione, di conseguenza incontreremo anche altre persone. A meno che non rimaniamo chiusi qui.”

“Ok”

“Ok?! Non fare salti di gioia eh!”

Lui si ripulisce da alcune briciole, beve un sorso di caffè e mi guarda serio. Sembra un guerriero che va in battaglia, mi spaventa e eccita al tempo stesso.

“Agron, tu non vuoi davvero avere una relazione con me, hai appena rotto con la tua fidanzata forse, e sottolineo forse sei bisex. Ciò implica che i tuoi sentimenti ora ti sembrano sinceri, ma tra qualche settimana, magari mesi ti stancherai e vorrai provare cose nuove, esplorare le tue più recondite fantasie e io sarò sempre io. Magari non sono neanche il tuo tipo, può darsi tu non abbia ancora un tipo..”

“Non è vero...e...” non so davvero come fargli capire quanto torto abbia.

“Ma non puoi passare da un passo dall'altare ad una relazione gay con un ragazzo che hai incontrato pochi giorni fa. Ora sono le endorfine che parlano per te, quando sarà passato è possibile ti pentirai pure di averlo fatto o forse diventerai la più grande passiva di tutti i tempi, chi lo sa! Ma di sicuro una relazione con me non è quello che davvero vuoi...che ti meriti”

Io mi alzo e mi avvicino a lui, gli sollevo il mento con due dita e lo osservo attentamente in modo che trovi la sincerità nel mio sguardo.

“Tu sei fantastico Nasir, intelligente, sarcastico, dolce, e hai un corpo fantastico. E ti posso assicurare che non sono le endorfine, ne il post sesso che parla. Voglio te idiota!” gli do un bacio a fior di labbra e poi me ne vado verso il bagno sorridendo.

“Dove vai?” mi chiede quasi urlando.

“A farmi una doccia nel tuo bagno minuscolo”

E anche se non posso vederlo, so che ho fatto breccia, anche se minimamente, nella sua corazza.

Quando finalmente esco da quella doccia lillipuziana mi rendo conto di non aver preso un asciugamano così prima mi guardo attorno poi rinuncio e lo chiamo. Quando arriva io sono nudo, bagnato e lui ha una mezza sincope nel vedermi. Ci mette un po' a riprendersi e quando lo fa ha nuovamente le gote colorate.

“Cosa...ti s-serve?”

“Qualcosa per asciugarmi o gocciolerò per tutto il tuo appartamento”

“Giusto, torno subito”

“Ah Nasir, contento di essere di tuo gusto”

Lui mi guarda torvo e mi lancia l'asciugamano.

Io cerco di asciugarmi e sistemarmi alla meglio possibile, penso che forse da me staremo più comodi, l'appartamento è molto spazioso, anche se ci sarebbe l'incognita Duro. Ma di spazio per me e Nasir ce n'è a sufficienza.

Mentre mi rivesto mi guardo un po' in camera, visto che stanotte non ne ho avuto il tempo e a parte i libri che sono un po' sparsi, un po' impilati a fare una finta mobilia, è abbastanza spartana. Attaccato alla parete l'armadio è pieno per metà di costumi di 'scena' con brillantini e pelle, per l'altra metà ci sono i suoi vestiti più semplici, più simili a lui.

Su una parete qualche foto, ma nessuna dei familiari o di altri a parte i suoi amici. Lui ha sempre il suo sorriso mesto, non pieno, ma sembra felice. Quando riprendo il mio cellulare trovo svariati messaggi e chiamate di mio fratello, sicuramente sarà preoccupato visto che non sono tornato a casa.

Quando esco dalla stanza lui sta rassettando in giro, e per fortuna ha indossato una maglietta perché se no ci sarebbe voluto un tir per farmi uscire da questa casa.

“Tutto apposto?” chiedo carezzandogli la schiena mentre è piegato a raccogliere qualcosa da per terra. Lui mi sorride e poi si gira verso di me per sistemarmi il colletto della camicia, anche se tanto è tutta stropicciata.

“Allora a che ora finiscono le tue lezioni?”

“Verso le 5, ma di solito mi incontro con i miei amici...quindi...potremmo vederci qua?”

“Nasir...” lo riprendo.

“Va bene! Ci vediamo al campus allora...ti mando l'indirizzo di dove sono più tardi”

Gli sorrido ampiamente perché pezzo per pezzo riesco a scalfire l'armatura che sembra aver costruito negl'anni, e la sua giovane età a volte fa capolino ma non sembra assolutamente un problema.

Per fortuna ricambia il mio sorriso, però poi mi guarda dubbioso. “Cosa c'è?” gli domando mentre mi passa la giacca che era poggiata sulla sedia.

Lui scuote la testa, ma io lo incito con un cenno del capo.

“Nulla...va o farai tardi”

Mi chino in avanti per poter essere alla sua stessa altezza, gli accarezzo una guancia e con lo stesso sorriso di prima lo rassicuro “Non ti libererai facilmente di me piccoletto, a più tardi”

***

Ho passato le ultime ore a mandare mail, fare telefonate e fattorini vari per poter recapitare indietro le varie cose. Il prete mi ha supplicato di ripensarci, nessuno è esente da peccato ha detto cercando di convincermi a continuare col 'nostro cammino agl'occhi del Signore' non ho riattaccato il telefono ma quasi!

Saxa mi ha lasciato tanti messaggi da intasarmi la segreteria, addirittura mi ha fatto chiamare da suo padre e anche li 20 minuti di costernazione, ma anche di convinzione per portare avanti questo impegno.

Impegno che solo io sto rifuggendo, non la mia ex fidanzata che non è riuscita a tener chiuse le gambe?!

Vero che stavo comunque ripensando al matrimonio, ma penso che se gli scheletri non fossero stati catapultati fuori dall'armadio alla fine mi sarei sposato, più per rispetto verso Saxa che per altro. Ma l'avrei fatto, avrei rinunciato a Nasir, ad un futuro incerto solo per amore di una donna che pensavo fosse quella della mia vita, la madre dei miei futuri figli.

Quando ormai è arrivata ora di pranzo una forte emicrania mi sta facendo rimbombare il cervello nel cranio, e anche lo schermo del pc mi è nemico, Così chiudo tutto e mi alzo dal divano dove stavo sdraiato, mi guardo intorno finché vedo il cellulare illuminarsi e vibrare. Scorrendo sullo schermo noto che é un messaggio di Nasir con il nome dell'ala del campus in cui ci saremo incontrati. E' la prima bella notizia delle ultime ore...ma sono talmente stanco che gli rispondo e poi vado a distendermi per qualche ora.

“Aggie, svegliati...Aggie?”

Io mi giro dal lato opposto, ma con voce insistente mio fratello mi scuote dal bellissimo sonnellino che stavo facendo.

“Duro, sparisci!” grugnisco e mi nascondo sotto al cuscino.

Lui continua imperterrito dandomi anche dei leggeri pizzicotti sui fianchi e le braccia. Lentamente apro gli occhi e cerco di svegliarmi.

“Che ore sono?” biascico assonnato.

“ Quasi le 4 di pomeriggio idiota! Dove cazzo sei stato stanotte? Non hai dormito...quindi, chi ti sei fatto per ripicca?”

“Vattene”

Ma poi delle cavolate che ha detto registro l'orario ed è tardi! Tra poco devo vedere Nasir così in un balzo salto giù dal letto scansando mio fratello in malo modo. Apro la cassettiera e prendo una semplice t-shirt poi dall'armadio tiro fuori dei jeans, Duro intanto mi sta osservando come se avessi tre teste.

“Ora mi dici chi cazzo ti sei fatto! Sembri su di giri e so che non usi nulla quindi...”

“Duro, smettila non è nessuno. Devo solo uscire.” so di non averlo minimamente convinto ma esco dal bagno e mi vesto in pochi nanosecondi.

“Seh, seh...non ti credo”

Lo guardo male ma prendo cellulare e portafogli ed esco fuori di casa. Sono fortunato perché non dista molto dal mio appartamento, quindi accelero il passo e dopo poco sono arrivato al campus.

Seduto sulle scale lui mi aspetta mentre gioca col cellulare fra le mani, e quando alza lo sguardo mi vede e sorride, uno di quelli semplici ma altamente sinceri e di solito rivolti solo a me.

“Dovrò abituarmi al tuo ritardo cronico Krueger” dice alzandosi mentre mi avvicino fino ad essergli di fronte.

“Mi sono appisolato...mi perdoni?” sporgo leggermente il labbro inferiore.

“Solo se mi baci come nei film”

Mi viene da ridere ma mi trattengo, lo avvolgo con le mie braccia e lo sollevo di poco da terra mentre lui allunga le braccia attorno al mio collo. Quando le mie labbra toccano le sue lo sento sorridere, poi anche se dolcemente il bacio si intensifica mentre mi lecca le labbra e cerca la mia lingua, che si scontra con la sua. Ci assaporiamo, giochiamo, il suo odore mi avvolge mentre il suo corpo è sorretto solo dalle mie braccia e so che da fuori potremmo sembrare strani, e attirare l'attenzione ma non mi importa nulla finché le sue labbra sono sulle mie.

Quando finalmente ci stacchiamo gli chiedo “Allora era da film?” e lui scoppia a ridere fra le mie braccia.

“Mettimi giù” ma io lo stringo ancora di più a me.

Perso in lui non mi rendo conto di essere stato seguito e che qualcuno ha assistito sconvolto a tutta la scena.


	6. Thursday part. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chadara, Mira, Castus e Naevia....vs Agron XD No, scherzi a parte questo capitolo è stato difficoltoso perché non è uscito come doveva. l'importante è il mio immenso amore per Duro!   
> Un'betad

THURSDAY PART.II

Mi rendo conto che mi aspettavo pesasse meno, ma lui non aiuta perché si divincola e da dei pugni contro il mio petto.  
“Ok, ok ti metto giù folletto dispettoso!”  
Appena tocca terra mi guarda male e gira i tacchi. Il nomignolo non gli è piaciuto suppongo!  
“Aspetta!”  
Sarà pure piccolo ma cammina veloce, e mi tocca correre per raggiungerlo, quando lo faccio lui con un sorrisetto diabolico mi indica un tavolo poco distante.  
Dritto dentro la fossa dei leoni!  
Gliel'ho proposto io quindi dovrei essere più che felice di far parte della sua vita, ma...quelle persone mi fanno più paura di mia madre quando mi rincorreva per casa dopo qualche birichinata.  
Nasir mi prende per mano notando la mia momentanea perplessità e avvicinandoci mi accarezza il dorso della mano col pollice.  
“Ragazzi...” e in quel preciso istante quattro paia di occhi sono puntati su di me, io dal canto mio sforno uno dei miei sorrisi vincenti, quelli che uso coi clienti difficili a lavoro.  
“...Cas, Mira, Naevia, Chadara, lui è Agron”  
La prima a sorridermi e farmi un cenno col capo è Naevia, che ha un qualcosa di familiare ma non so bene cosa. Gli altri la seguono a ruota, suppongo di essere stato accettato nel 'gruppo'.  
Dopo essermi seduto Nasir si guarda intorno e non trovando sedie libere si siede sulle mie gambe guadagnandosi un paio di sguardi di approvazione dalle ragazze.  
“Allora Agron, come procedono i preparativi per il...non-matrimonio?” chiede Chadara rigirandosi una ciocca bionda di capelli fra le dita.  
Quasi mi strozzo per la domanda, ma poi ricordo che Chadara è la dea bionda, cito Donar che ci ha portati in quel club quella sera e che mi ha consentito di incontrare l'adorabile ragazzo sedutomi in grembo che continua ad intrecciare le nostre dita.  
“Eh...bene, devo solo fare la lista dei regali e recapitarli al mittente”  
“Quindi stavi per sposarti? Quando?” questa volta è la ragazza mora, che credo si chiami Mira a chiedere.  
“D-domani..”  
Lei mi guarda come se avessi tre teste e poi guarda Nasir, sta per dire qualcos'altro quando una voce maschile la precede.  
“Eh si Mira, il nostro adorabile persiano ha fatto perdere la testa ad Agron la sera del suo addio al celibato. Nessuno può competere!” nel terminare la frase sul suo volto compare un ghigno poco rassicurante.  
“Cas,sta zitto!” Nasir scatta.  
Ma io ho capito il gioco e gli rispondo “Ha ragione, nessuno può resisterti” nel dirlo gli prendo il mento fra due dita e lo faccio voltare verso di me.  
Lui mi guarda titubante, scusandosi in un certo senso per il suo amico ma non ne ha ragione, sono solo curioso di sapere cosa ci sia dietro quell'atteggiamento.  
“Scusalo Agron, ha maniere poco educate date dallo scadente sesso di stanotte” lo ammonisce Naevia.  
“ Sicuramente migliore di quello che fai con quel cavernicolo di tuo marito!” ribatte lui.  
Mira nuovamente sta per intromettersi ma poi Nasir lo guarda in cagnesco “Stai facendo l'idiota! Vai a sbollire da un'altra parte o sta zitto!”  
Il ragazzo sbuffa e si alza andandosene. Nasir scuote la testa e io gli accarezzo il braccio dolcemente, in fondo Cas è solo un povero coglione geloso.  
Chadare continua a giocare coi capelli e scuote la testa “Gli girano perchè come al solito non è quello che si è infilato nel tuo letto, e stavolta non può competere minimamente con...” muove la mano indicandomi, ed io sento le gote avvampare. “...sto gnocco di ragazzo”  
Nasir ridacchia e si volta verso di me dandomi un bacio sulla guancia “In effetti è sexy” ed io arrossisco ancora di più, perchè le altre due ragazze annuiscono e mi rivolgono un sorrisetto diabolico.  
Io tossisco per far notare che sono davanti a loro e ho un buon udito, ma una delle due brunette mi guarda e dice “Ha un gran bel fondoschiena!”  
“Lo so!” ammette orgoglioso Nasir ed a quel punto li guardo sconvolto.  
“Ragazzi io sono qui davanti a voi...perfavore...” e mi nascondo contro la sua schiena in totale imbarazzo.

*

Dopo mezz'ora di apprezzamenti al mio fisico, gossip e una telefonata di mio fratello sono tornato a casa, lasciando Nasir alla sua poiché stasera è occuppato in qualche club. Io sono dovuto rientrare perchè Duro mi ha accennato a qualcosa di cui dobbiamo parlare ed io mi sono decisamente preoccupato.  
Appena entrato nell'appartamento riconosco distintamente la voce di Duro quasi urlare al telefono, non riesco neanche a capire chi sia poiché nel vedermi termina la telefonata.  
“Ehi..” mi dice e io annuisco.  
“Tutto bene? Cosa c'era di tanto importante da dovermi far correre qui?”  
Lui mi guarda e poi si siede sul divano passandosi nervosamente la mano fra i dreadlocks.  
“Io...prima...insomma...”  
E non è da lui tentennare così, sopratutto con me che sono sempre stato più di un fratello ed adesso nel vederlo insicuro mi preoccupo. Così mi siedo accanto a lui e noto che si irrigidisce.  
“Sai che puoi dirmi tutto...spara” lo incalzo.  
Lui si volta appena e poi guarda un punto di fronte a lui “Ti ho visto.Oggi.Al campus”  
Alzo un sopracciglio sorpreso, poi collego che anche lui frequenta dei corsi nello stesso campus di Nasir.  
“Non so cosa tu abbia visto ma...posso spiegare...”  
Lui si scatta di colpo ed inizia a fare avanti e indietro davanti a me “Pensavo ci dicessimo tutto, che tu fossi sincero con me fratellone, invece oggi...non voglio neanche sapere cosa fosse! Ma perchè Agron??”  
“Perchè cosa?” ora sono leggermente alterato... “Dimmi cosa hai visto...perchè mi sembra tu stia facendo un polverone per nulla!”  
“NULLA?! Tu stavi baciando un ragazzo, in pieno giorno! Tu...lo...arghh!”  
Mi alzo e occupo il suo spazio personale, vorrei toccarlo per fargli capire che è sempre il mio fratellino cazzone e che tra noi tutto si può risolvere. Anche se non so bene come il nostro rapporto si trasformerà alla fine di questa discussione.  
Duro mi guarda sconcertato, poiché la chiarezza non è uno dei suoi pregi mi squadra per un istante e seriamente mi chiede “Sei omosessuale?”  
La sua sincerità mi colpisce, in questo momento non so se sia schifato da me o solo arrabbiato per non averglielo detto.Ci siamo sempre detti tutto. TUTTO.  
“Io..non lo so...non sono gli uomini, è lui. Solo lui...Mi dispiace fratellino”  
“Ma..come..quando...come?”  
Io vado in cucina e prendo delle lattine di birra, gliene lancio una e poi apro la mia. Non so neanche io da dove iniziare ma lo osservo e lui mi sta guardando con uno sguardo da cucciolo spaurito, si mordicchia il labbro inferiore come quando eravamo ragazzini.  
“L'ho conosciuto la sera dell'addio al celibato, era uno dei ballerrini. Duro, lui è la cosa più assurda che mi sia capitata, mi fa sentire vivo come non mai e quando volge il suo sguardo su di me sento le farfalle nello stomaco. E fratellino spero tu possa accettarlo, conoscerlo ed apprezzare tutto quello che di bello c'è in lui.”  
Duro gioca con la lattina e sospirando ammette “Dovevi dirmelo...io non sapevo tu, avessi queste tendenze. Vorrei solo non ti pentissi...sei pentito?”  
“No, assolutamente no...anzi” un ghigno si forma sul mio volto e lui scuote la testa.  
“Non andare nei dettagli, o rimarrò segnato a vita!”  
Solo in quel momento finalmente apre la lattina e la rivolge verso di me “A mio fratello Agron, speriamo non decida di cambiar sesso perchè saresti una donna bruttissima!” e scoppia a ridere.  
Ora so che siamo a posto, che nonostante tutto siamo ancora noi.  
“Comportati bene, perchè potrei rivoltarti contro le amiche di Nasir!”  
“Quindi...ora...insomma....”  
“Nulla è cambiato Duro, invece di avere una ragazza ho un...ragazzo” e penso che non so ancora come lui la prenderà visto che appena parlo di impegno tira fuori gli artigli.

*

Mi sento a pezzi, non fisicamente anche se ho tutti i muscoli delle spalle tesi, ma psicologicamente il confronto con quella testacalda di fratello mi ha distrutto. In questo momento penso di essere fottuto perchè una volta detto ai miei a confronto i gironi dell'inferno sembreranno delle giostre per bambini!  
Tutto sembrerà reale e...sinceramente questa sensazione, come di fluttuare nell'acqua che provo quando sono con Nasir non vorrei perderla.  
E mentre il mio cervellino è disperso altrove, sento qualcuno bussare alla porta senza neanche preoccuparmene continuo a stare sdraiato sul letto ma poi è il silenzio che segue il click dell'apertura della porta che mi incuriosisce.  
Mi alzo con addosso solo un paio di pantaloni della tuta e trottorello nel salotto dove vedo mio Duro e Nasir uno di fronte all'altro sull'uscio della porta. Si lanciano si è no mezzo sguardo ma nessuno dei due emette un suono umano.  
“Nasir!” sorrido e gli vado incontro.  
Lui ha una faccia sollevata e mio fratello invece sbuffa, quello che presumo sia il mio ragazzo ci guarda poi con un po' di tentennamento inizia a parlare “Ho pensato di passare e fare un salto...prima del lavoro, ma se è un momento sbagliato...Forse dovrei andare!”  
“Ma no, entra pure! Questo testone ha scordato le buone maniere” prendo la mano di Nasir e faccio cenno a Duro di smettere di fare il bruto e comportarsi bene.  
“Comunque piacere di conoscerti ufficialmente, sono Nasir...” e stende la mano nei suoi confronti.  
Duro sembra finalmente essere tornato sulla Terra, la stringe e accenna un sorriso. “Duro, fratello minore di quell'idiota del tuo ragazzo”  
“Ehi!”  
Nasir se la ride, ma mio fratello fa una faccia seria e si vvicina “Anche se sembri un bravo ragazzo, e lui sembra forte ed indipendente sappi che se lo farai soffrire non ci sarà posto in cui nasconderti.”  
“Duro, smettila...” Ma Nasir mi poggia una mano sul petto e guarda Duro negl'occhi, diventanto serio “Non avrei sperato diversamente. Ora per quanto possa pensare lo stesso di te, una certa brunetta ti aspetta di sotto” e gli fa l'occhiolino come se parlassero in un codice tutto loro.  
Un sorriso brillante affiora sul suo volto e con un cenno nella mia direzione se ne esce dalla porta ancora aperta.  
“Che..è successo?” chiedo confuso.  
Nasir chiude la porta alle sue spalle e porta la mano a carezzarmi il dietro del collo “Mira mi ha accompagnato” poi mi tira verso se e mi bacia. Sorrido sulle sua labbra prima di dischiuderle per approfondire il bacio, le nostre lingue giocano mentre lo afferro per i fianchi e lo porto contro il mio corpo. Una delle sue mani mi accarezza i pettorali, e sento qualcosa cambiare nell'impeto del gesto poi si tira indietro sospirando.  
“Mettiti qualcosa o non risponderò di me...” e mi bacia ancora, questa volta più possessivamente, lasciandomi leggermente basito prima di ricambiare con la stessa intensità, accarezzandogli il palato e lasciando le mie mani risalire lungo la sua schiena fino ad intrecciarsi nei suoi capelli.  
“Non ho nessuna intenzione di oppormi...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo, grazie per chi è ancora qui a leggere questa sciocchezza!! <3


	7. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qualcosa che coinvolge biancheria sexy, un Nasir orgoglioso e un Agron adorabile e leggermente geloso.

“Agron!”  
“Un secondo!”  
“Aggieee!”  
Sentendo quel nominognolo scatto dritto come un soldatino e vado a capire quale sia il problema, quando arrivo in camera ci sono vestiti sparsi sul letto e Nasir che sta lottando con una cerniera, che sta avendo la meglio per il momento.  
“Non chiamarmi più così, non sono ne un peluche ne un bambino!” rimprovero offeso.  
“Beh ha funzionato!” Mi guarda facendomi la linguaccia poi mi indica la schiena. “Dammi una mano!! Si è incastrata”  
Alzo un sopracciglio mentre mi avvicino notando solo ora che il suo corpo è fasciato da un semi corpetto di pelle nera, che enfatizza le curve e i muscoli e le sue cosce sono fasciate da calze di pizzo nero e licra.  
“Non per essere troppo curioso, ma perchè sei vestito così?”  
“Cas mi ha dato i nuovi outfits per gli spettacoli, devo provarli per vedere se mi stanno bene e sono comodi per ballare...”  
Sento la sua voce ma l'unica cosa che so è che vestito anzi svestito così è eccitante in un modo perverso, che mi porta la mente ad immagini vietate ai minori e deboli di cuore.  
“Mh..mh” gli sposto dolcemente i capelli dal collo, sfiorandogli la pelle con le labbra per poi disincastrare lentamente la lampo e aprire completamente l'indumento sexy.  
Lui se lo toglie e lo lancia sul letto sulla pila già presente, e poi si volta rimanendo con solo un paio di boxer aderenti addosso.  
“Vuoi aiutarmi?” chiede mentre si china e con una lentezza straziante inizia a sfilarsi le autoreggenti lanciandomi un'occhiata.  
Io annuisco sentendo la salivazione azzerarsi, mi siedo sul bordo del letto scostando gli abiti e rimango ammaliato dai suoi gesti.  
“Passami quei jeans...” ci metto un attimo di scarto a capire e glieli passo notando il suo ghigno malefico comparire. Ora, portate pazienza ma il tuo uomo vestito come Frank 'n Furter non aiuta la sanità mentale o per lo meno i collegamenti neurali che sono attualmente inesistenti nel mio cervello.  
“Ma...non ti esibirai così svestito, vero?!”  
“Perché no?! Non mi stanno bene?!” si tira su i pantaloni abbottonandoli “Sai bisogna essere sexy...dobbiamo eccitare il pubblico, farli sognare così ci offrono da bere e magari...altro”  
“Scusa?!” lo guardo sbigottito, forse non sono stato chiaro nel volere una relazione monogama. Questo stile di vita è talmente lontano dal mio che a volte mi disorienta, ma non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciare che altri tocchino e posino le loro luride mani sul mio Nasir.  
“Altri?!” e trattengo a stento un ringhio nel proferire parola.  
Lui mi da un bacio e un buffetto sulla guancia. “Sai, così io mi sono potuto permettere di studiare.Ma non preoccuparti ora sono tutto tuo..”  
“Vorrei ben sperarlo..”  
“Ne dubiti per caso?!”  
“No,no..” lo tiro per un braccio facendolo finire tra le mie gambe divaricate posando un bacio sul palmo della sua mano. “Sono un po' possessivo verso le persone a cui tengo, e tengo molto a te..”  
Nasir annuisce ma si allontana per guardarsi allo specchio, si gira e si volta ancora poi sbuffa togliendosi i pantaloni. Quando si volta ha uno strano sguardo in volto ma scuote la testa come se volesse cancellare quel pensiero.  
“Nasir...”  
Si mette a rovistare tra i vestiti, sbuffa ancora esasperato e poi gira tra le scatole di scarpe per controllare chissà cosa.  
“Piccolo..”  
Senza voltarsi emette un secco “no”. Quando punta di nuovo la sua attenzione su di me poggia entrambe le mani sui fianchi.  
Prende un grosso respiro e sono sicuro di vedere gli ingranaggi del suo cervello muoversi per poter mettere in parola il fiume in piena dei suoi pensieri.  
“Questa non è una relazione dove uno dei due smette di vivere la sua vita, perchè l'altro non tollera intromissioni o è..troppo possessivo. Non cambierò per te, se ti va bene è così se no sai dov'è la porta!”  
Ha uno sguardo serio, ferito ma anche orgoglioso e in questo momento sento il petto scaldarsi fiero di questo ragazzo che ha più fegato di mille omuncoli che ci sono in questa città.  
“Beh se la metti così...” mi alzo e sono sicuro di intravedere della paura nel suo sguardo, paura che io lo lasci.  
Gli prendo il volto con entrambe le mani e lo bacio dolcemente, e lentamente lo sento ricambiare, poi lo guardo dritto negl'occhi per essere sicuro che il messaggio sia chiaro.  
“Non ho intenzione di giudicarti, fermarti o privarti di quello che hai raggiunto, ma non riesco a pensare che qualcuno possa sfiorarti anche solo con un dito” ed è l'unica certezza che ho al momento.  
Mi sorride, uno di quelli meno ampi ma felici, dolci, delicati e finalmente le sue mani che erano rimaste ferme lungo i suoi fianchi risalgono sul mio petto, su fino al retro del collo e mi tirano giù per un altro bacio. Questa volta non solo le nostre labbra si sfiorano ma la sua lingua cerca subito la mia assaporandomi il palato, spingendosi con tutto il suo corpo contro il mio. Le mie mani sono su i suoi fianchi e scendono lungo il suo fondoschiena sodo per sollevarlo da terra.  
Le sue gambe si allacciano ai miei fianchi, mi stringono in una morsa lussuriora mentre le nostre bocche si divorano.  
Indietreggio lentamente cercando di non inciampare e finisco sul letto con lui in grembo che emette una leggera risata.  
Colgo il momento per spostare le mie attenzioni nella sua maggiore zona erogena, appena sotto l'orecchio ed inizio a mordicchiare e leccare la pelle facendolo mugolare. Le sue mani ora sono incastrate nei miei capelli tenendo la mia testa in posizione mentre sinuosamente si struscia contro il mio basso ventre facendomi emettere un suono gutturale.  
Lascio che le mie mani vaghino sul suo petto sentendo sotto le dita i contorni dei suoi pettorali, scendendo fino a toccare la sua erezione coperta dal tessuto della biancheria.  
In quell'istante mi spinge via e mi osserva respirando affanosamente come me, mi mordicchia il mento e poi con un lampo negl'occhi scende dal mio grembo.  
La confusione è palese sul mio volto, lui lo nota ma continua nel suo intento che mi è oscuro, lo vedo spostare completamente i vestiti e gettarli a terra per poi distendersi supino e farmi cenno di avvicinarmi.  
Un angolo della sua bocca si stende in un ghigno birichino,ed io in maniera quasi felina mi arrampico sul letto e lascio un bacio sulla sua caviglia destra. Lentamente risalgo tutta la gamba lasciando baci sul polpaccio, nell'interno coscia fino ad arrivare all'inguine poi riservo le stesse attenzioni all'altra gamba notando il suo respiro farsi sempre più irregolare.  
“Ti piace?” chiedo sornione  
“S-si” soffia lui piano.  
Poggio entrambe le mani ai lati dei suoi fianchi e mi sporgo per sfiorargli le labbra con le mie, sorridendo.  
Il fatto che solo con leggeri tocchi possa eccitarlo mi stupisce, ma ciò che mi stupisce di più è la voglia continua anche di far cose che mai avrei immaginato voler fare, come ora.  
Mi struscio contro il suo corpo e lascio che i nostri bacini si scontrino, ma in questo momento non voglio concentrarmi sul mio piacere ma sul suo.  
Così mordicchiandogli il naso scherzosamente riscendo per il suo corpo fino al suo ombellico che sfioro con la lingua per poi arpionare il bordo dei boxer con le dita e tirarli giù lentamente fino a sfilarglieli del tutto.  
Devo averlo sorpreso ma sono deciso a farlo godere con la mia bocca, anche se non so come esattamente, speriamo l'istinto m'aiuti.  
“Agron, sei sicuro? Non...c'è bisogno...”  
Io scuoto la testa e prendo in mano il suo membro solo mezzo eretto per ora, ed inizio a muovere le dita lentamente finchè non si intorpidisce completamente pensando che l'importante è Nasir, e che muoio dalla voglia di sentirgli gridare il mio nome mentre viene.  
Tentativamente avvicino le labbra alla punta e inizio a leccarla piano, ma poi prendo coraggio e inizio a succhiare lentamente il glande.  
E devo aver fatto qualcosa di giusto perchè lui si arcua verso di me stringendo le lenzuola tra le dita, ma non dice nulla, il solo rumore che sento è il suo respiro affannoso.  
Ora sono io a volere di più, a volerlo sentire godere, gemere con la mia bocca, così passo la lingua lungo tutta la parte inferiore dell'asta fino a risalire all'apice ed iniziare a succhiare e leccare con più ritmo, pompando in sincro con la mano mentre l'altra risale sul letto fino a trovare la sua ed intrecciare le nostre dita.  
I primi mugolii si spandono nella stanza e anche se la posizione è scomoda io cerco di trovare un po' di frizione per la mia erezione che spinge contro i pantaloni.  
Ma l'importante é lui, e mentre passo la lingua con piccole leccate sulla punta decido di farmi coraggio e prenderglielo tutto in bocca, non è molto grosso, non come il mio ma è abbastanza lungo e anche se ho una leggera paura di soffocare, questo gioco di potere sta avendo la meglio sul pensiero razionale.  
Risucchio le guance per avere più suzione e lo sento gemere “Oh si...così...” e mi verrebbe da sorridere se non fosse quasi impossibile, così continuo a succhiare fino a sentirmi sfiorare la gola.  
So che è vicino, i suoi gemiti mi rimbombano nelle orecchie e so che si sta trattenendo per lasciarmi fare ciò che voglio, ma ormai neanche un tornado potrebbe spaventarmi.  
Con la mano libera gli massaggio i testicoli e ormai il suo crollo, o meglio picco non è lontano infatti dopo poco lo sento venire urlando il mio nome mentre ingoio il liquido caldo fino all'ultima goccia. Stranemente mi aspettavo un sapore diverso così lascio un bacio sulla punta e mi stendo accanto a lui che è spossato.  
“Wow...Agron...”  
“Molto articolato! E' andata bene..?” chiedo titubante.  
Lui per risposta mi tira verso di se per un bacio appasionato, dischiudendomi subito le labbra per giocare con la mia lingua assaporandosi e assaporandomi al tempo stesso.  
Per un momento pensavo mi avrebbe disgustato, invece tutto questo è una delle cose più eccitanti mai fatte, poi come plus la sua mano si fa strada nei miei pantaloni e me lo prende in mano facendomi emettere un suono gutturale attutito delle sue labbra sulle mie che si muovono svogliate.  
La sua mano esperta invece in pochi movimenti aggraziati e svelti riesce a farmi giungere all'orgasmo in poco.  
Quando ritira la mano passa lentamente la lingua su ogni dita fino a ripulirla completamente lasciandomi basito, scioccato e nuovamente eccitato.  
“Cazzo..avrei dovuto farlo prima!”  
Nasir annuisce ma sta ancora godendosi gl'ultimi strascichi dell'orgasmo come me, poi si gira completamente verso di me sorridendo.  
“Era davvero la tua prima volta? Sai puoi dirmelo, se hai avuto altre esperienze gay..”  
“No, cioè era la mia prima volta.” ammetto arrossendo come uno scolaretto.  
“Hai un talento innato!” e le nostre labbra si sfiorano appena nascondendo due sorrisi gemelli.  
“Lo prendo come un complimento”  
Allunga una mano ed inizia ad accarezzarmi il petto, disegnando delle spirali con le dita mentre io lo abbraccio tirandolo verso di me.  
“Lo è...davvero!”  
Siamo circondati da vestiti, io ho la patta dei pantaloni aperti e lui è completamente nudo fra le mie braccia, e non vorrei essere in nessun altro luogo se non qui.  
“Mi spiace per prima..sei troppo sexy col corsetto”  
“Mm...potresti venire a vedermi, e poi potremmo farlo nel camerino...”  
“Perverso..”  
Lui fa spallucce ma poi si arrampica un po' su di me e mi guarda serio “Sono tuo, idiota bisex di un tedesco geloso. Tuo e basta, e nel caso non ti fosse chiaro tu sei mio” e per sottolineare il concetto mi stringe il membro attraverso i pantaloni. “O ti eviro”  
Scoppio a ridere non per la velata -non troppo- minaccia, ma perché mai in vita mia avevo voluto appartenere a qualcuno, ma essere suo mi fa scaldare il cuore. E lo sono stato da subito, anche se l'alchimia con un uomo non mi era mai passata per la testa, tantomeno farci del sesso ma non mi pento di nulla.  
“Un penny per i tuoi pensieri?” domanda osservandomi attraverso quelle folte ciglia.  
“Tuo, solo tuo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi spiace ancora per l'immenso ritardo, ogni kudos e commento è ben accetto! much love <3


	8. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry per il ritardo! Spero vi piaccia e se ho fatto bene i conti questo è il penultimo capitolo...se qualcuno ancora legge questa storia assurda XD

Vorrei saper parlare  
Con le mie ombre scure  
Nell'alba di questa città  
Ma resto ad aspettare  
Mentre non riesco a dire che  
Che sarò salvo solamente   
Se...se un tuo si  
Se un tuo si  
Si accende tra le labbra  
(Tra le labbra – Subsonica)

L'alba che sbuca tra gli alberi di fronte a me riscalda lentamente l'aria, mentre le persone infreddolite e assonnate si susseguono attorno in queste prime ore della giornata.

E' uno dei momenti che preferisco, tornare a casa mentre ancora mezza città dorme o si sta appena svegliando, mi sembra di essere lontano anni luce, come su un altro pianeta a cui non appartengo. Come se io avessi un segreto che nessuno conosce apparte me e il mondo della notte.  
Per molto tempo appena scappato dalla 'dittatura' di mio padre, l'unico posto in cui potevo essere me stesso era la mattina alle prime luci dell'alba. Le prime metro partono con vagoni pieni di gente assonnata, anime che cercano di elevarsi o semplicemente di sopravvivere per la prossima reincarnazione. Non ci credo, non sono mai stato filosofico o credente ma a volte mi domando se solo questo è quello che ci aspetta, se non ci sia altro oltre questa nube che chiamano vita.

Tornavo a casa all'alba e rimanevo ore a fissare dalla finestra il giorno fare capolino e la città di Londra diventare la city che ti rapisce e ti può divorare in un sol boccone se non stai attento. Ma per alcune ore è solo Londra, solo una città come tante, solo edifici e persone. Ed io ne facevo parte.

Ora mentre passeggio sento una solitudine che fino ad una settimana fa era sconosciuta, Agron è piombato nella mia vita come un uragano ed ha spazzato via tutto, mettendo sotto sopra quello che per me era una stabilità che avevo impiegato anni a costruire.  
So che questo è un luogo comune, una persona sola che incontra qualcuno e gli mette la vita in dubbio e getta il caos, ma porta qualcosa che tutti cercano, il Sacro Gral dell'umanità, quella forza che smuove continenti e su cui fanno migliaia di film: l'amore.

Ma io cosa ne so dell'amore? Come ci si dovrebbe sentire da innamorati?   
Naevia mi raccontava che i suoi pensieri portavano sempre a Crisso, che notte e giorno voleva stare tra le sue braccia, che passavano ore al telofono a parlare di tutto e niente. Ma poi alla fine, tangibilmente intendo, cosa dovrei provare?  
Ora non abbiate pena di me, io ho amato nella mia vita, suppongo di essere stato innamorato...forse. Mia madre conta?!   
Dovrei sentire le farfalle nello stomaco o nausea? Dovrei passare ore a fissare il cellulare come un ebete?

So solo che quando sono con lui tutto il resto non ha importanza, le persone, i problemi, non hanno nessun valore.  
Mi piace anche passare del tempo senza di lui, fare le mie cose, prepararmi, incontrare i miei amici, seguire le lezioni.  
Allora non sono innamorato?! Forse io non sono progettato per amare, per abnegarmi ad una persona, forse sono malfunzionante.   
Ma poi una persona sana di mente, ed io mi ritengo tale, non può innamorarsi in una settimana, è impossibile, succede solo nelle commedie romantiche.  
Perchè allora il fatto che non lo vedo da 19 ore e....25 minuti mi rattrista?  
Perchè spero di vederlo stasera?   
E perchè l'idea di tornare nel mio appartamento solitario e sopratutto in quel letto freddo non mi attira minimamente?!   
Sono fottuto.  
Bravo Nasir, sei riuscito a farti incasinare la vita da un bronzo di Riace, presumibilmente bisex in meno tempo di quanto Baby sia riuscita a preparare un numero di ballo con Johnny in Dirty Dancing! Complimenti!   
Mambo magic sti cazzi!

E poi perchè il mio cellulare continua a vibrare?! E' l'alba santa pace!  
“Pronto?” dico scazzato mentre rispondo senza guardare lo schermo.  
“Whoa, ti ho svegliato piccolo, mi spiace”  
E' lui...dannazione.  
“Veramente devo ancora andare a dormire” so che sembro uno stronzo ma sto cercando di capire che cosa provo per lui e lui mi chiama interrompendo i miei pensieri, come si permette?!   
“Ah”  
Tutto qui?! Vabbeh allora sono possibilmente innamorato di un troglodita. Ho detto possibilmente eh.   
“Che vuoi? Ho sonno, e devo togliermi quintali di gel dai capelli, e struccarmi, e...”  
“Hai finito?!” mi interrompe per poi continuare “E chiudi la bocca che potrebbe entrare troppa aria e congelarti quell'adorabile cervellino che ti ritrovi”  
Ed io mi guardo intorno per vedere se mi sta osservando, ma poi comunque obbedisco.  
“Come...?”  
“Ti conosco Nasir...comunque avevo chiamato per darti il buongiorno, e perchè volevo sentire la tua voce. Tutto qui”  
Ed ora sono sicuro di sembrare un idiota mentre sorrido, ed inizio a giocare con un'estremità della sciarpa.  
“A proposito per quale motivo sei in giro all'alba?” mi domanda.  
“Ci siamo messi a chiacchierare con Cas e Mira, e si è fatto tardi. Certo se qualcuno fosse venuto a prendermi sarebbe stato meglio, ma sai un ragazzo deve pur passare il tempo...”  
“Scusa....perdonami, ma ieri è venuta fuori una riunione sul tardi, un nuovo cliente, tanto lavoro per le prossime settimane e la parola fottuto non potrebbe spiegar meglio questa situazione...mi spiace davvero...”  
“Okay”  
“Nasir..”  
Io annuisco e basta, capisco quando qualcuno spara cazzate e accampa scuse ma non dovrei stupirmi, sono solo il passatempo momentaneo.  
“A che ora devi andare al locale stasera?”  
“Verso le 9 circa”   
“Perfetto. Che ne dici se ci vediamo prima? Ti devo ancora quel secondo appuntamento..”  
“Agron, non mi devi nulla...lascia stare.”  
“Okay, ricominciamo da capo. Nasir vorresti uscire con me oggi?”  
Quel sorriso da ebete compare nuovamente sul mio volto, dannazione!  
“Si...”  
“Passo a prenderti verso le 5. A dopo piccoletto!”

Così passo il resto del tempo fino a casa a pensare cosa mettermi, dove andremo e cosa mi aspetta, anche se una parte cinica di me mi continua a dire che quello che sento alla bocca dello stomaco è solo fame.

*

Ho dormito per buona parte della giornata, fatto un brunch appoggiato al tavolo come al solito ma qualcosa è strano, qualcosa non va...tipo cazzo, abbiamo un appuntamento!  
Appuntamento?! Dovrei disdire.  
Perchè anche se sono stati giorni carini, e lui è...wow, non posso.   
E' sbagliato su tutta la linea.  
Il sesso è fantastico, non ti aspetteresti tanto da un tipo così, insomma di solito solo fumo e niente arrosto. Provo un pizzico di gelosia ed invidia nei confronti della sua ex che ha potuto passare anni ad asplorare quel corpo e giocare scoprendo tutti i modi per farlo fremere ed impazzire.  
Il solo sfiorarmi causa il fuoco sulla mia pelle, ma è un calore rassicurante, come una coperta sexy che ti avvolge. Ma il desiderio sessuale svanirà, e rimarrò solo io, un universitario che fa il ballerino di lap dance per mantenersi, un corpo e nient'altro.   
Si accorgerà presto che non vale la pena di perdere tempo con me, e mi lascerà.

Forse è proprio questo che mi spaventa, mi sono affezionato a lui e quando scomparirà mi spezzerà il cuore. Ed io tornerò ad essere solo.  
Devo parlargli. DEVO.

*

Quando apro la porta me lo ritrovo davanti e tutto il coraggio raccimolato nelle ultime ore è scappato dalla finestra, ha ancora il completo dell'ufficio apparte la cravatta ed i primi bottoni della camicia sbottonati. Ed è sexy da morire! Talmente tanto che io nei miei skinny jeans e golfino mi sento inadeguato.  
Lui si sporge per un bacio veloce e poi con quel maledetto sorriso che fa vedere tutte le rughe d'espressione mi chiede “Andiamo?”  
Io annuisco e prendo il giubbino di pelle richiudendomi la porta alle spalle.  
“Dove mi porti?”  
“E' una sorpresa...fidati”   
“Basta che non tenti di uccidermi e poi nascondere il mio corpo nel Tamigi!”  
Lui scoppia in una fragorosa risata e mi prende la mano iniziando a passeggiare.  
Prendiamo un taxi fino a Greenwich che non è il posto romantico per eccellenza di questa città, ma preferisco non pensare a carrozze o rose rosse stile anni 90 o Carrie Bradshaw.   
Che dire sono cinico dentro, fuori e tutt'intorno.  
Per me potremmo anche prendere un panino da un chiosco e mi andrebbe pur sempre bene, quindi che in riva al fiume sia.  
La vista però è davvero bellissima, riesco ad intravedere il Tower Bridge illuminato e dall'altro lato seppur in lontananza la London Eye, beh il ragazzo ha del talento.  
“Ho sempre amato passeggiare qui..” dice lui mentre mi sposta una ciocca insolente dietro l'orecchio.  
“Si, il panorama è fantastico!”   
Con la coda dell'occhio lo vedo fissarmi ed abbozzare un 'si' e io roteo gli occhi al cielo esasperato, questo no! E' da romanzo, film, visto e rivisto, è un fottuto clichè!!   
“Smettila”  
“Di far cosa?” e deve essere proprio fuso per non aver capito.  
“Mi hai già portato a letto, quindi non servono frasi da cioccolatino o gesti romantici -dio sto usando troppo questa parola- No! Non sono paragonabile a questa vista e no, non c'è bisogno di...” muovo le mani in aria e tra di noi irritato.  
E di colpo le sue labbra sono sulle mie, per farmi star zitto suppongo ma è un bacio strano, solo labbra all'inizio e poi la sua lingua si fa strada a cercare la mia, senza troppa fretta o impeto solo assaporarci e goderci il momento. Le sue mani sono sul mio volto e le sue dita sono così delicate nel carezzarmi la pelle in un gesto rassicurante, quando sfortunatamente tutto finisce lui mi guarda sorridendo.  
“Sta zitto...volevo portarti fuori, e si sei la cosa più bella che abbia visto idiota!”  
“O-okay...”  
“Falla finita con non devi o non sei obbligato, vorrei poter passare tutti i minuti che sono sveglio e non con te, vorrei viziarti, amarti, stringerti, baciarti, accarezzarti sempre. Quindi ora sta zitto a meno che tu non abbia qualcosa di sensato da dire”  
E giuro che le mie labbra si sono mosse ma nessun suono ne è uscito, perchè forse lui vuole davvero stare con un cretino come me, e forse gli piaccio davvero e dovrei smetterla di alzare questo muro e lasciarlo entrare. Ma se poi mi ferisse?! Cosa rimarrebbe?!  
Ma stasera posso anche divertirmi no?! Solo qualche ora...  
“Vedo gli ingranaggi del tuo cervellino muoversi, allora ho passato il test?”  
“No...”ma il mio tono è tutt'altro che convinto.  
“Ehm...”  
“Troglodita”  
Poi ho questa voglia di abbracciarlo e lui lo sa, mi avvolge e mi tira a se. Ha un così buon profumo, ed il suo cuore che rimbomba nel suo petto è rilassante come una ninna nanna. Solo poche ore...posso concerdermi solo poche ore...  
Le sue dita mi accarezzano la nuca e anche se non glielo confesserò mai le carezze ai capelli mi rilassano completamente, sono il mio punto debole. Potrei addormentarmi anche in piedi se lui continuasse, ma il mio stomaco inizia a brontolare e deve essersene accorto perchè ridacchia.  
“Dai andiamo..” ed io annuisco e lo seguo, lasciando le nostre mani congiunte.  
*  
Il ristorante è carino, nulla di troppo sofisticato ma accogliente, ci sono tavolini per lo più per coppie ma non solo e la nostra cameriera ha passato fin troppo tempo a guardare Agron prima di accorgersi della mia presenza.   
Insomma se vai in giro con quasi due metri di muscoli che si notano anche sotto strati di stoffa tutto corredato da due smeraldi ed un sorriso che illumina una stanza, passare inosservato è la norma.   
Quando ci sediamo lui cerca di spostarmi la sedia ma lo blocco con un cenno del capo, e lui accenna un gesto di resa sedendosi a sua volta.  
La cameriera ci osserva perplessa ma passa ovviamente il menu prima a lui e poi a me, il suo sguardo sempre puntato su di lui...e va bene tutto, ma ora un po' di contegno eh!   
Dal canto suo Agron sembra davvero attento al menu e ordina una bottiglia di vino dal nome irripetibile, per poi spostare l'attenzione su di me quando finalmente quell'arpia se ne va.  
“Vuoi fulminarla con lo sguardo?! Perchè posso vedere le scintille delle saette!” commenta lui.  
Arrossisco e sto zitto, potrei non rispondere di me santa pace! Ma poi non resisto..  
“Hai paura che potrei farle esplodere le protesi di silicone?! Che buon samaritano!”  
Sistemo il tovagliolo sul grembo e faccio finta di nulla, perchè so che se alzassi lo sguardo troverei il suo rammaricato. Brutta bestia la gelosia!  
Il silenzio scende e anche quando quella squinzia torna con la nostra bottiglia di vino il mio sguardo rimane puntato sulle posate. Lei cerca di flirtare ma poi di nuovo silenzio.  
Il bordo del piatto è ben rifinito, ed anche il colore della tovaglia mi piace abbastanza ma mi verrà un colpo di cervicale se non alzo la testa, ma lui non parla, è muto!  
Mi dibatto se stia pensando o meno di scappare a gambe levate il più in fretta possibile, oppure stupidamente di restare ma mandarmi a quel paese. Me lo merito sinceramente!  
“Seriamente questo gioco mi ha stufato, se vuoi puoi anche alzarti ed urlarle in faccia che sono il tuo ragazzo. Anzi dovrei farlo io no?!”  
WTF?!  
Sento la sedia strisciare contro il pavimento e che palle, allungo una mano e lo blocco. Lui ha un ghigno malefico sul volto, mi ha fregato e se la gode.  
“Siediti va..e togliti quel sorrisino dalla faccia”  
“Perchè?! Ha funzionato!”  
Si risiede e inizia ad armeggiare con la bottiglia facendo cose a me oscure visto che preferisco birra e vodka, ma ne versa un po' in entrambi i bicchieri e poi alza il calice aspettando che io faccia lo stesso.  
“A cosa brindiamo?”  
“Al non essere stato licenziato e...al nostro secondo appuntamento!”dice sorridendo.  
E che brindisi sia, devo ammettere che il vino è buono, la compagnia pure e spero nel cibo, sopratutto spero che dopo stasera riuscirò a capire cosa fare di lui nella mia vita.  
Per ora il mio cervello urla solo bacialo, bacialo, BACIALO!  
Non riesco ad essere razionale, cazzo!!  
“Hai più sentito Saxa? Si insomma dopo....” dopo cosa??!! Dopo me?! O quel tipo con cui ti metteva le corna??!!   
Lui beve un sorso di vino, e guarda attraverso il color borgogna del liquido, domanda sbagliata ovviamente.  
“Mh...una telefonata di scuse, corredate da altre scuse, qualche minaccia e fin troppe lacrime. Ti basta come risposta? Oppure vuoi sapere se penso ancora a lei?”  
“Io..mi bastava un affermazione o una negazione e...si. Non guardarmi così, te la stavi per sposare e avresti passato la tua vita con lei, figli, parenti. E' tanto”  
“Troppo probabilmente” ammette con un tono di tristezza.  
Ed io non so cosa rispondere! Ma Dio Santo se te la volevi sposare volevi il quadretto completo no??!! Troppo??!! Con me hai abbassato il tiro?!?  
“Smettila” dice guardandomi.  
“Non sto facendo nulla..”  
“Vedo gli ingranaggi girare, e...cazzo Nasir è difficile” si poggia contro lo schienale della sedia e muove lo sguardo in giro poi lo ripunta su di me.  
“Volevo, anzi pensavo di volere quello. Mai e poi mai mi è venuto il dubbio, poi sei arrivato tu su quei dannati tacchi e la mia vita è sotto sopra! Non pensare sia sbagliato o ti stia dando la colpa, ma...è come se avessi schioccato le dita e puff la mia vità è cambiata, è in tecnicolor”   
Vorrei dire qualcosa, vorrei davvero. Ma se per lui è in tecnicolor per me è depixelata, non ci capisco una mazza.   
Allungo la mano e prendo la sua stringendola fra le mie dita, e gli sorrido perchè se proprio dobbiamo incasinarci a questo punto conviene farlo in due.  
Tanto cosa può capitarci?!   
No,beh l'inferno sulla Terra ecco cosa potrebbe succedere.  
“Di qualcosa..” il suo tono è quasi implorante.  
“Okay”  
“Okay??”  
Roteo gl'occhi al cielo e poi intrecciando le nostre dita, lo osservo per fargli capire che sono serio.  
“Non interrompermi, perchè se no non riuscirò a dirtelo...” lui sta per proferire parola, ma poi cambia idea.   
“Mi piaci, tanto. E mi sembra di aver capito che sia reciproca la cosa, quindi possiamo continuare a vederci, fregarcene del passato e viverla. Qualsiasi cosa sia, senza progetti, date di scadenze e via dicendo. Perchè ora io sono completamente senza bussola per quanto riguarda questa...cosa”  
Lui aspetta un battito o due per vedere se abbia finito ed in teoria si, perchè che altro c'è da dire?!  
“Inanzitutto non è una cosa, è una relazione. E si idiota l'idea non mi dispiace affatto”  
Arrossisco e sorrido perchè sono abbastanza adulto da essermi ritrovato in una relazione, lui mi sorride e come se niente fosse dice “Ordiniamo, sto morendo di fame”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giusto perchè qui si festeggia, e questo povero capitolo era rimasto nel mio pc per mesi, supplicante per essere pubblicato ma tra il trasferimento a Londra ecc ha reso quest'estate sul livello assurdo andante.
> 
> BTW   
> God Save The Queen <3


End file.
